Head Trip - A Minako Story
by Lisseas
Summary: A week after Galaxia's defeat - and her own death! - Minako struggles with her identity...and one heck of a headache! But she's soon flung onto a journey of self-discovery, laughs...and even a little angst, all inside her own head! Set in my "Last Guardian Knight" universe but prior reading isn't required. This is a pseudo-prequel that I hope anyone can enjoy!
1. A Headache, a Sailor Crystal, and a 13yr

**Head Trip - A Minako Story**

 **Chapter One: A Headache, a Sailor Crystal, and a Thirteen-Year-Old**

* * *

"Why does English have to be so hard?!"

Minako glanced up, startled by Usagi's sudden wail of frustration. Three months in London – and the ever-patient tutelage of Katarina – had left her with a solid understanding of the English language. Usagi decried it as unfair every time they had an exam, but that didn't change the fact it was the one subject's homework she actually enjoyed. _Of course, there's this little thing called math to balance it all out,_ she thought, staring glumly at the ever-growing scribbles in her margin. _The bane of my existence…_

"They're walking to their car," Usagi continued, reading aloud off her page. "It's parked over there." She offered a resounding groan as her head fell into her hands. "Why have three words that sound exactly the same, but mean very different things?! I just don't get it!"

Makoto peered over her own textbook in confusion. "They're a car? How can they _be_ a car?"

"Really?" Ami slipped her glasses off with a weary sigh. "I know I've explained this to the two of you before. I mean, this is junior-high level English-"

"But it's _hardddddd_ ," Usagi wailed, reaching for her imploringly.

Makoto nodded emphatically. "Help us, Ami. Please!"

A faint wince flashed across the genius girl's features as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright. Let's try this again…"

Minako tuned them out, dealing with a headache of her own. It had tormented her for nearly a week now, proving incredibly stubborn. _All I want is a moment of peace. Just one moment…_

Rei slapped Usagi's wrist as she reached for the plate of dumplings, a familiar scowl on her face. "Do you want to turn into a real dumpling, Odango? I think you've had enough!"

"But I'm hungry!" the blonde protested. "I slept through my alarm this morning and didn't have time for breakfast!"

The miko frowned. "What about lunch?"

"I just said I missed breakfast," Usagi answered, eyeing her warily, "so I had to eat lunch in class this morning."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"I'm a growing young woman!" the blonde retorted, slipping deftly by Rei's defences to snatch up a dumpling after all. "I need all the food – _and_ sleep – I can get!" She stuffed the whole thing into her mouth with what could only be described as gusto. "Tho thar!"

"Ugh…"

 _One week,_ Minako thought, absently twirling her pencil in her hand. _It took one week for everything to return to normal. One week for everyone to forget what happened…_

 _Galaxia's hands rose ominously, her bracelets shimmering with terrible power. A flash of light, intense pain, then finally, mercifully…darkness…_

She shuddered as the memories played through her mind. _Everyone else may have forgotten, but I haven't. I can't._ Her fingers worked gently over her left temple as the pain flared up again; the wince was nowhere near as easy to hide this time. _I have to study,_ she thought, mad at herself. _I've got to make up for the last few years. I have to make my life actually matter!_ She needed quiet, though. She needed dark. _I…I need…_

"Can we please try to focus?" Ami asked, sounding just a little miffed. "Usagi, the key here is the way each word is spelled. _They're_ is a contraction, a shorter way of saying they are, while _their-_ "

"I have to go!" Minako said, shooting to her feet with a hand pressed to her head.

Artemis' head tilted quizzically to one side. "Mina?"

"Are you okay?" Usagi forgot about her homework immediately, much to Ami's consternation.

"Oh, I'm fine," she assured them, focused on packing her bag. "Just a little headache. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. Plus, Mother's getting extra tough with mock exams coming up. You all know how it is…"

The cat hung his head dejectedly. "It's that time again already?"

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, not so easily appeased. "I can walk you home if you like?"

For just a moment, Minako toyed with taking her up on her offer. At least on some level, she wanted someone to notice she _wasn't_ okay…but she couldn't do that to Usagi. _She has a date with Mamoru tonight. Knowing how close she came to losing him, seeing how distraught she was, how can I mess their night up now?_ Mind made up, she slapped a cheerful smile on her face and shook her head. _That would be selfish, and I won't do that to her._ "Oh, no, Usagi, you're not blowing off your big date with Mamoru on my account. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Seriously," she assured her, backing towards the door. "Arty will make sure I get home okay. You be sure to enjoy yourself and make lots of memories, because I expect to hear _all_ the juicy details in the morning! Okay?"

Usagi nodded gently, her concern replaced by gooey-eyed thoughts of Mamoru. "Okay. Feel better!"

"I will." And with that, Minako was on her way. All she wanted was a nice, long nap…but Artemis had other plans.

He picked up right where Usagi had left off. "Are you _really_ alright?"

A heart-to-heart was the last thing she wanted right now. "I'm fine."

"You didn't sleep much last night," he observed, from his usual position draped across her shoulder. "I recall you had similar trouble the night before. In fact-"

Minako sighed irritably. "Bad dreams."

"Galaxia?" he asked, with a wary twitch of his tail.

"Yes," she murmured, "…and no."

"Talking about it might help," Artemis suggested, with a familiar wink.

"I…" Minako let out a weary sigh as she rubbed her temple again. "Just…variations on a theme. It's a blur now, but…there is one thing I remember clear as day…"

"Yes?"

"A thick, black cloud, a…a _storm_ cloud. It calls to me, Artemis…in _my_ voice."

"And what does this cloud say?"

"Let me out," she said softly, her voice wavering as she repeated its demand. "Let…me…out." She let out a nervous laugh at his silence. "Silly, huh?"

Artemis was abnormally serious. "I'm not sure. It's really bothering you that much?"

 _Not just the dream,_ she thought sombrely. _Ever since that night, ever since I died…it feels like I'm not sure who I am anymore. What I'm supposed to do with my life. All I do know is…I'm not happy the way things are._ There was no chance of her saying so aloud, though, so she shrugged. "The headache's worse."

He nuzzled against her cheek warmly. "Well, like you said, a good night's sleep should do you good. I just hope your mother feels inclined to let you have one."

Minako swallowed nervously. "Me too."

* * *

Artemis might have stopped pressing, but that didn't prevent Minako's headache from worsening. It was enough that she felt physically ill, her skull throbbing painfully every second or so like clockwork. The door flew open before she could even get her key in the lock, revealing her mother's face…along with her typical scowl.

"You're late."

She made a point of checking her watch before slipping inside. "I've got one whole minute to spare."

"You can leave the sarcasm outside," Fumiko Aino growled. "I won't have you waste another year on failed exams and this foolish idol dream! Mock exams are almost here, young lady, and this time you _will_ be prepared!"

Minako had no energy for a fight. Not now. "Yes, Mother."

"I mean it, Minako! Chasing fame won't provide for you _or_ your future family! Do you really want to grow up into some useless loser like your father?!"

His usual groan fluttered out of the kitchen. "I love you too, dear."

Fumiko ignored him, nostrils flaring with every angry breath. "Well?!"

Minako nodded with a resigned sigh. "No, Mother."

At last, her mother appeared to relent. "Good. Now, go wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

Her stomach lurched at the mere thought of food. "Actually, I…I'm not feeling very well. Maybe I could I just go to bed-"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Fumiko snapped. "I'm not falling for that one again. You can go to your room if you like but I _will_ be up to check on you, and I expect to find you at your desk studying!"

Minako finally lost some of her control, allowing an exasperated sigh to slip out. "Fine!" She headed for the stairs and was dismayed when she nearly tripped over her own feet along the way. _What is wrong with me?_

Artemis followed behind her, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Perhaps you should see a doctor, or at least get Ami to take a look at you?"

"It's just a bad headache," she insisted, more for her own benefit than his. "One of those...digraines!"

"That's not what they're…" He gave up, simply shaking his head instead. "A nap, then, despite your mother?"

"You read my mind, Arty." Minako slipped into her room and sighed, sinking back against the door as it clicked shut behind her. "Just a teeny, tiny, little nap. Then I'll stud-" She lurched forward, her skull abruptly exploding in pain. "Ah!"

"Mina?!" Artemis' icy blue eyes widened in fear. "What's wrong?"

"My…head! I don't think this is any…normal…digraine!" She toppled over, landing on her hands and knees as a strange, golden light lit up her room. The symbol of Venus; she could feel its magic tingling on her forehead. "I…I'm scared, Arty!"

"Just hold on!" he cried, flipping open her communicator with his paw. "I'll get help!"

Minako noticed a second light source. It shone from within her handbag, a vibrant orange…

"Your wand, Mina!" Artemis said, spotting it too. "Your Sailor Crystal! It's reacting to something…but what?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. The room began spinning around her, a bevy of random images and colours dancing before her eyes. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think; all that mattered was reaching her wand. In an unfocused, last ditch effort, she stretched out her hand and reached for her bag. Her fingertips struggled with the clasp, finally succeeding in opening it as her cheek hit the floor. "Please, help…" The topaz-like gem atop her wand pulsed as her fingers brushed over it, and everything faded into darkness...

* * *

"Mm…" The gentle pitter-patter of rain roused Minako from her slumber. She groaned, pushing back to her hands and knees a little slower than she might have liked. A drop of water landed in her eye, a flinch accompanying her shriek. "I've had my shower today, thanks!" Her hands slid across the stone, cold and damp beneath- "What?!"

Her eyes snapped wide open, any lingering disorientation vanishing quickly. The comforting confines of her room were long gone, replaced with a dark street or alleyway. Minako took a deep breath, her heart thumping in her chest as she tried to stand. "Hello?" Her voice echoed around her, an unsettling silence the only answer. The sky was grey and overcast above, but it was still clearly daytime. _Where is everyone?_ "Artemis? Anybody?"

Again, there was no reply. Wherever she was, she was sure it wasn't Tokyo. _The look and feel is all wrong,_ she decided. _No…it's far more western. Almost like…_ "London?"

Minako finally placed the narrow, cobblestone streets in her mind. Whitechapel, a favoured haunt of youma during her brief stay. Well preserved gas lamps, heritage listed shopfronts; she was definitely standing in the district she remembered…but something felt off. Like the first waking moments after a dream, uncertain what was fiction and what was reality.

After several more seconds of hesitation, Minako stepped unsteadily towards the nearest shopfront. It was old, as were most of the nearby buildings. The aquamarine paint had long begun to peel from its wooden façade, but the large, three-dimensional top hat above was still in pretty good shape. With a moment to search her mind, Minako finally got the name from her memory. "The Williams Street Haberdashery! Katarina, Alan and I have been here before!" She couldn't help but giggle despite her situation. "It's still my favourite word of the English language. Haberdashery!"

She made for the door, but a quick glance inside gave her pause. "It's…empty?" A closer examination proved her initial observation inaccurate. It wasn't just empty, it was utterly devoid of any interior at all! A nervous laugh flittered from her lips as she backed up, her surroundings suddenly far more sinister. A brief look at the next door down, a jewellers, yielded similar results. The exterior was just as finely detailed, but it too was an empty shell…and even the details were beginning to come unglued. Doors that refused to open or, worse, led back into the same street; windows assembled at strange, off-kilter angles; the same piece of wood used everywhere, right down to the patterns in the grain. It was less London and more a nightmarish, funhouse-like jumble of memories. Minako blinked slowly as it finally dawned on her. "Is that was this is? A memory? _My_ memory…of London?"

"Bingo."

She span about with a startled shriek...and froze. There, right before her very eyes, was… "Sailor V?!"

Her sailor-suited counterpart struck a pose that screamed 'tada' and grinned. "The one and only."

Minako's initial shock quickly gave way to confusion, then curiosity. _I'm Sailor V, at least I used to be, so it makes sense that it's my face behind the mask…but she's shorter, skinnier and looks so young…_ "Why are you thirteen?"

The Sailor Senshi's jaw dropped. "That's what you decide to focus on? Not the fact that I'm standing right in front of you…but my _age_?!"

She shrugged almost nonchalantly. "Honestly, it seems like the stranger thing."

"Only you, Minako…" Her younger double ran a gloved hand over her face. "And I can say that since I _am_ you."

"My god…" Reality began to sink in again. "You're right! I'm talking to _myself_!" Minako turned away, horrified. "It's finally happened. I've lost my mind completely!"

"Hey, now, come on. I wouldn't say you've lost it, per se. I mean, when you think about it, we're sort of standing in it."

She managed a faint sniffle. "Really?"

"Yeah! And talking to yourself doesn't automatically make you nuts! Not completely, at least…"

Minako stared back at her, incredulous. "Are you using my own patented, passive-aggressive Sailor V sarcasm against me?"

"Credit where credit's due," Sailor V, with a casual shrug all her own. "It works."

Minako considered her answer a moment, then brightened up. "So, why _are_ you thirteen?"

The Sailor Senshi sighed wearily and gestured to herself. "I'm not, but you _see_ me as thirteen because that's how _you_ remember me. This is all a representation of…uh, Minako? Minako?!"

She poked her double's chest, then cupped her own. "I sure grew a lot in the last three years…"

"Are you serious?!" Sailor V stuck two fingers in the corners of her mouth and whistled sharply. "Just focus, would you?! Are you not the least bit curious what's going on here?"

Minako nodded sheepishly. "Right, V, er…me?" She looked to her counterpart for approval.

"V will do fine."

"Where am I, V? What's going on?"

Sailor V took a deep breath, then abruptly faltered, laughing nervously. "Just to be upfront, I _am_ you...so I know about as much as you."

It took all of Minako's control to avoid crashing face-first into the ground. "Then why are you here?!"

V coughed politely into her hand in a _very_ Minako-like manner. "The question you _should_ be asking is why _you're_ here. Take a good look around, Minako. You're a smart girl…when you want to be…"

"Oh, thanks, I-" The backhanded compliment finally struck home. "HEY!"

"You were on the right track earlier. Think for a moment, really _think_. Where were you before here? What where you doing?"

Minako concentrated, frowning as she tried to recall. _My head feels all sluggish and thick. Like someone poured a whole bunch of concrete into my ears!_ "I…"

"Take your time," V said softly, stepping forward to pat her shoulder. "Where were you?"

"I was…" A flash of stuffed animals, _lots_ of them, and pink carpet. Clear drapes, a heart-adorned bed... "My room! I was in my room."

"Good. What else do you remember?"

"My head…" she murmured, reaching unconsciously for her left temple. "It was in pain. _I_ was in pain. A headache. The worst one I've ever had, for a whole week now. Ever since…" She took a moment to gather herself. "Since Galaxia. Since Usagi brought us all back."

V stepped back, her lips pressed tightly together in a thin, white line. "You passed out."

"No! I…" Minako was forced to concede her point, blushing fiercely. "Okay, yeah, I passed out. There was this strange light. My Venus sigil, and…" Her eyes widened excitedly as it all came together. "I remember! I fell to the floor and my Sailor Crystal starting glowing. I touched it...and woke up here in Bizarro London!"

"What were you saying before about memories?"

"Am I…" _I am a smart girl,_ she decided, glancing around at 'Whitechapel' one more time. "Am I stuck inside my own head?"

"Just like I said before," V giggled, with a wry grin. "Bingo! How else do you explain this wacky masquerade of London, let alone _my_ presence?"

"But why?" Minako asked, with a bewildered nod. "Why would my Sailor Crystal bring me here?"

Sailor V's smile faded quickly. "I, uh…I'm afraid that's Artemis' fault. And mine too…sort of."

"What? Why?"

"When Artemis first found you, he activated a _second_ Sailor Senshi persona for you," V explained. "Me. But you already had Sailor Venus identity swimming around in your head, _and_ a whole other life from the Silver Millennium. That's a lot for the human mind to take…and yours, unfortunately, _didn't_."

Minako blinked slowly. "Huh?"

"Your mind is quite literally falling apart, Minako; it has been for the last three years. Dying didn't help, and when Usagi brought you back she did so _as is_ …because she didn't know any better. You came back right on the brink, the trauma of death causing your psyche to fragment into distinct mini-personalities. That's why you've struggled with your identity all week; you legitimately _aren't_ yourself right now. Not the whole you, anyway."

"So…I _am_ crazy?"

"No, you're not," V said gently, "but you're definitely not…whole. And there's an even bigger problem!"

Minako stared back at her doubtfully. "What could be bigger than that?"

The Senshi wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her back towards the haberdashery. "I fear I'm not the only part of you that's split off." She pointed out a distant cloud. "See that?"

"What, the storm?"

"That's not just any old storm," V said, cringing. "That's you. Well, _another_ you…"

"What?!" Just like that, Minako's head began to spin again. "Just how many _mes_ are there in here?! For that matter, why does she, I mean _I_ , I mean…" She took a breath breath and exploded. "WHY IS SHE A CLOUD?!"

"Like me," V replied, almost too patiently, "she looks however _you_ picture her. Right now, she's that storm cloud."

"But why would I picture her that way?"

"I call her _the Goddess_." There was no trace of V's usual sarcasm in her voice. "If anyone's triggered this little, well…call it whatever you like. It was probably her…and even if it wasn't, I guarantee she's looking for ways to use it to her advantage."

"The Goddess?" Minako flinched as the distant cloud unleashed a devastating flash of lightning.

"Mmmhmm. The manifestation of all those selfish thoughts and desires you _normally_ suppress. That side of you I know you're ashamed of." V tapped a finger to her cheek in a familiar manner. "I named her after _your_ Goddess of Love routine…though in her case it's far more arrogant and cruel than cute."

"And you think this… _Goddess_ …is why I'm here?" It was a lot for Minako to take in. _My mind has split into multiple mes, including some psycho called the Goddess?! This is nuts!_

V nodded sombrely. "She wants out, Minako...and I _think_ your Sailor Crystal is giving you a chance to fix things. To save your mind before it's too late."

"Fix things? How?"

"There are at least three other Minakos that I'm aware of. Perhaps there's a way to bring them back together into one, cohesive whole again?" The Senshi raised a gloved hand and began ticking off fingers with each name she listed. "There's the Goddess – bad news – then Princess and Other Minako."

Minako's right eyebrow rose slightly. " _Other_ Minako?"

"Right. The over-the-top, crazy-cheerful persona you slip into whenever you're hurting and trying to hide your feelings from everyone else." She raised a finger as Minako opened her mouth to protest. "I _am_ you, remember? Don't bother trying to deny it."

Her jaw clicked shut again. "And Princess?"

"She's…" V hesitated a moment, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "She's a bit strange. Near as I can tell, she's a representation of your Silver Millennium self. What you remember about her, at least, but...she's not all there. Like she doesn't remember it all either. So, if we're going to find anyone first, I suggest we start with Other Minako." She snorted, a mildly sarcastic sound if Minako had ever heard one. "Not that she'll listen, of course."

"Why not?" Minako asked. V's silent stare was answer enough, though; she just sighed and nodded. _If she's the part of me I think she is, we'll have a hard time just getting her to slow down long enough to explain._ "Right."

The masked Senshi stretched, cracking her back with a contented sigh before gesturing to the street. "Well, then. Shall we?"

It was Minako's turn to hesitate, going over everything in her head one more time. _There's a part of me that's seriously beginning to think I've had a_ real _breakdown…and this is all a hallucination in the back of the ambulance. But V, or at least the part of me that's her? She's never let me down before._ All things considered, this _was_ nuts…but Minako had never been one to shy away from crazy situations. "Lead on, V. Let's find Other Minako."

* * *

AN: Well, that's Chapter One finished. This odd little story was actually what lured me back to Sailor Moon fanfic, preceding Last Guardian Knight Act I, but it gradually became LGK Minako's backstory instead. After finishing Order of Black, though, I really wanted to recharge my batteries without stopping writing entirely...and this was the result. Not a lot to say about it yet, but I have a rough draft of Chapter Two ready for polishing! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. It was fun getting outside of all the canon I've established with my last several fics and just dealing with Minako as she was at the end of Stars. Admittedly, a little more angsty but I figure dying is sure to screw up your head a little, right?

This won't be a particularly long story. I'm targeting four or five chapters, and around 20,000 words max. For those who got here from Order of Black, I am definitely going to commence the second half shortly. I just wanted to take a break and have a little fun exploring why Minako's a little different in the LGK universe. A quick thank you goes to metalgear too, for letting me bounce my semi-formed ideas off him! Back with more soon!

Lisseas


	2. No-Funako and the Arcade of Fakeness

**Head Trip - A Minako Story**

 **Chapter Two: No-Funako and the Arcade of Fakeness**

* * *

Minako made her way through the twisted, funhouse-like streets of 'Not London' as she'd dubbed it, Sailor V – technically, the part of her troubled mind that most resembled her alter-ego – right behind her. Time was apparently meaningless here, in the recesses of her mind. The passage of the sun was imperceptible - if it was even moving at all - and all attempts to conjure a watch had failed miserably.

She focused instead on her surroundings as they journeyed through this masquerade of London. Her curiosity led her to examine every little detail, drawing V's ire. An ordinary mailbox turned out to be two dimensional; streets looked the part, but lacked the usual rough texture of asphalt. Finally, despite V's assurances to the contrary, the looming tower of Big Ben remained as distant as ever.

"Are we ever going to get wherever it is we're going?"

"We'll get there when we get there," V replied, sighing irritably.

"Why can't I just wish us there?" Minako countered, with a burst of sudden inspiration. "We're inside _my_ mind, after all!"

"Your unconscious mind. You've got about as much power here as any dreamer." V glanced over her shoulder at the storm cloud behind them. "Which isn't very much."

Minako fell silent again as they trudged on. Right until another thought occurred to her. "Why does it all look so wrong?"

"Who knows?" the Senshi answered, shrugging dismissively. "You only spent a few months here. It's possible you just don't remember London as well as you think."

"Maybe I didn't spend all that long here," Minako countered, feeling defensive, "but I really came to love this city. Even the rain…"

"I know." V's tone softened quickly, a trace of sympathy bubbling to the surface. "Why do you think you found me here instead of Tokyo?"

"Well, yeah, but…" She trailed off as she realised everything had changed. 'London' was gone, along with its jumbled streets and architecture. In its place stood… "Juuban? We're in Tokyo?" _Where was the transition,_ she wondered. _How did we get here so quickly?_

Her companion guessed her unasked question. "I must've triggered your subconscious with my little reference to home." She tapped a finger against her cheek idly. "We'll have to remember that. Could be handy in a pinch."

"Right," Minako agreed, running her fingers through her hair. "You always were smarter than me."

V surprised her with a rare giggle. "Is that what you think?"

"Well, yeah! When I was you, it felt like-"

"You've got it all backwards," the Senshi said, shaking her head adamantly. " _I'm_ you. You're me. We are one and the same. You didn't _become_ Sailor V each time you put on the mask, Minako, the same way you don't become Sailor Venus now. You _are_ her; you need to give yourself a little more credit."

Minako shrugged sadly. "I guess you got my self-confidence in this little split too."

"Nonsense," V retorted. "You could be this smart and focused whenever you want." She folded both arms across her chest and cocked her head to one side. "But that's just it, isn't it? You don't want it."

Minako hung her head, ashamed despite the absurdity of the situation. Being told off by yourself was a very strange experience.

"You could be a good student, but you're lazy. You could repair your relationship with Mother, but it would mean taking your share of the blame." V raised an eyebrow behind her mask. "Wanna argue about how wrong I am?"

She shook her head in silence.

"Pay more attention to Artemis for a start. Sure, he can be a little annoying, but he's a pretty smart guy. He knows what he's talking about, and he cares about you so much-"

"Yeah, yeah," Minako grumbled, just about at her limit for 'self-help' for the day. "It's not like I haven't thought about this before."

"Oh, I know you have," V answered, almost smug. "Which voice in your head do you think _that_ was?" She leaned in close with a conspiratorial wink. "Here's a hint. A beautiful and talented young Soldier of Love-"

"Oh, please. I am _not_ that self-absorbed."

The Senshi giggled again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Minako insisted. "You make me sound like a total narcoleptic! Er, wait…that's not right, is it?"

V repeated her cheek tapping motion, deep in thought for a moment. "Narcissist?"

Before Minako could retort, she spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. "That almost looks like…" An excited squeal followed as she recognised who she was seeing. "It _is_ her! Usagi!" She rushed towards her friend, spinning back to V mid-run almost as an afterthought. "What's she doing in my head?"

The Senshi was decidedly less cheerful than a moment ago. "I don't know…"

"Of course!" It was so obvious Minako actually slapped herself across the forehead. "Memories! She offered to help me in the real world, so I must have summoned her here subconsciously-"

"Unconsciously?"

"-to help me now." She ignored her double's correction the way she normally ignored Ami. "Perfect timing, right?"

V remained silent, studying their rapidly approaching friend cautiously.

Minako was having none of it, though. After such a turbulent experience, she was happy for any kind of familiarity; Usagi fit the bill perfectly. "Usagi, hey!"

The ponytailed blonde met them with a wide smile. "Minako! And V-chan!" She wrapped the Senshi in a tight hug immediately. "It's so cool to actually meet you in person like this!"

"Uh…" V patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. "That's great, Usagi."

"But you _have_ met V-chan!" Minako reminded her, a little miffed that her double was stealing all the attention. "Me, remember?!"

"Of course, of course! I'm so glad to see you as well!" Usagi gave her a hug of her own, then stepped back to study them excitedly. "Somehow I just knew you were in trouble, so I came to help any way I can!"

"That's so awesome!" Minako's enthusiasm faded for a moment. "Do you know what we're trying to do?"

Her friend reached out and tapped her temple gently. "I came from here, right? I know everything you do." She glanced at V and flashed another smile. "You're going after Other Minako. To stop Goddess from taking over?"

Minako nodded quickly. "Right. We have to reunite the different pieces of my psycho…or something like that."

"Oh, come on," V groaned, with another weary sigh. "That's not even a proverb!"

"Well, I'm in. Whatever it takes!" Usagi leapt forward and hugged Minako again. "I'm here for you!"

"That makes this so much easier," she cooed, gesturing down the street. "Let's go then. We've got a third me to find!"

* * *

Tokyo was much closer to its real world counterpart than 'Not London', but that didn't mean it made a lot of sense itself. Minako saw the same buildings and streets repeated over and over again like the background of a cheap anime. _Yet I've lived in Tokyo my whole life,_ she thought curiously. _Is a dream world really so fragile?_

Usagi led the way after declaring earlier that she knew where to find Other Minako. Minako's enthusiasm had long since dulled after coming to a disturbing realisation; she was _jealous_ of her. The real Usagi. _I resent her happiness,_ she admitted silently. _She has everything she ever wanted…and I have nothing. My idol dream stalled after that Ginga TV spot, I'm as far from a steady boyfriend as ever, my mother seems to hate me…and I don't even have my fame as Sailor V to fall back on anymore. Sailor Moon gets all of the attention these days._

"Pen for your thoughts?"

Minako glanced at the Sailor Senshi by her side, more confused than startled. "I don't think you said that right."

V shrugged. "English proverbs, right? We're probably asking for trouble just trying them." She hit her lightly on the arm, unwilling to let things slide so easily. "My question stands, though. What's on your mind?"

"I still remember the first time I saw Usagi." Her voice was almost wistful. "When Arty told me about Sailor Moon, that _she_ was the leader of the Sailor Senshi? I couldn't believe it."

"This whiny, immature crybaby is going to lead _me_?" V murmured, sharing her memory. "Me. Sailor V!"

"Of course," Minako said, with an amused snort, "that was back when I was a little more like you and a lot less like-"

"Other Minako."

She waved her Senshi self away. "Yes, yes, that's what _you_ call her, but-"

"No," V groaned, pointing into the distance. "Other Minako. She's right there!"

Sure enough, when Minako followed her gaze she caught a glimpse of long, flowing blonde hair…and precious little else. "She went into that building. Come on!" She broke into a run, quickly catching up with Usagi. "You really did know where to find her, huh?"

Her friend nodded excitedly. "I knew she'd be here."

Minako stopped outside the building, nodding as it all began to make sense. "Of course. V was living in London, and Other Minako…is here." The large, yellow and pink sign almost beckoned, calling her forward. "The Crown Arcade."

"Makes sense," V agreed, adjusting her mask. "Where else would slacker you go?"

"Hey!" Minako glared back at her a moment before continuing. "Any advice for dealing with her?"

"You know her better than any of us. She's you."

She deflated just slightly. "Don't remind me." With no real excuse not to, she led the way inside.

* * *

"Wow…" Minako paused just inside the doors, eyes wide in wonder. "It's so…real!" Unlike the earlier twisted mess of 'Not London' and Tokyo's repetitious streets, the Crown was a perfect recreation. "It even _smells_ like the arcade!"

"Oh, look!" Usagi cried, grabbing her shoulder as she pointed. "There's Motoki!"

V planted her hands on her hips, surveying the interior. "You really think this looks real, huh?"

"Yes!" Minako answered stubbornly. "Motoki, all the delicious aromas from the kitchen, that stain from Usagi's spilled milkshake-"

Her friend blanched. "Don't remind me."

"That claw machine, the…" She trailed off, staring warily at a swarthy, mangy-haired man with glasses. "Ew! It's that creep I had to kick, er, _punish_ for being a perv that one time!"

Usagi's jaw dropped. "You actually went around kicking _regular_ people as Sailor V?"

"Um…" Minako could only grip her bow nervously and laugh. "Not all that often. Plus, he lifted up my skirt! What was I supposed to do?!"

"I'm almost surprised," V admitted, "but on this, we agree. Massive shock, I know!"

"You're almost too snarky in here, you know that?"

Usagi went in a completely different direction. "Why is nobody freaking out over you, V? I mean, if I walked in here as Sailor Moon-"

The Senshi fluffed her hair and flashed a V-sign. "Well, as much as I _am_ the beautiful Soldier of Love and Justice-"

"Beautiful _and_ self-absorbed," Minako muttered.

"-I'm not _actually_ dressed as Sailor V," she continued, with a sidelong glare, "and none of this is real. I only look this way to Minako, and _you_ as an extension of her."

"But it's based off a real place," Minako argued, "and I'm sure I've seen most of these people in here before."

"Look again," V suggested, motioning to a few clusters of patrons. "It's all just window dressing. Help from your mind to aid with immersion. Pay close enough attention and you'll start to notice the little mistakes you did back in Whitechapel."

Usagi leaned in, hand raised to her mouth…but on the wrong side. "V-chan's kind of a grump, huh?"

"I can still hear you!"

Minako took a few cautious steps forward, soaking in her surroundings. Sure enough, it all began to unravel. Walls that didn't quite line up, advertisements repeated gratuitously; even the rest of their fellow customers weren't exempt. The same girl featured in three distinct groups, laughing in exactly the same manner simultaneously. "It's so obvious. How did I miss it? Again?!"

"This is your unconscious mind," V reminded her, more sympathetic this time. "It's used to accepting the mistakes in your dreams. It _wants_ to be tricked. With a little more time, you'll adjust."

"You sounded like Ami just now."

Her double smiled faintly. "I keep telling you you're smart."

Usagi interrupted them, gesturing towards the video games. "I'll look over there for Other Minako."

As she hurried off, Minako let her gaze wander over the fake arcade again. This time, she saw it; the nametag on Motoki's chest was illegible, but she _knew_ it read 'Motoki'. Then, as she studied one of the groups again… "Hikaru?" _Yes_ , she thought excitedly, _it is her!_ "Hikaru!"

"She's not real," V reminded her sadly.

"My best friend in junior high,"Minako said, sorrow and regret sinking in. "I wish I hadn't lost touch with her."

"You had to give up a lot to be me," her younger double agreed ruefully, before peering at the girl a little closer. "Now that I think about it, though, don't you think she looks an awful lot like Ami?"

"Huh. I never noticed before…"

A wild, excited cackle cut through the din around them. It reminded Minako of a braying hyena…and she cringed as she recognised it. _God, I don't really sound like that, do I?_

"Minako!" Usagi called, waving her over. "I found her!"

There was no doubt about it; it was her. _Other Minako._ She sat in one of the driving games, clad in a favourite ensemble of hers; dark blue overalls and a white t-shirt. _Simple and comfortable, but it just makes my eyes pop._ "She stole my favourite outfit…and she looks just like me!"

V sighed. "She didn't steal anything. She _is_ you."

"I _know_ she's me," Minako remarked testily, "but you don't look exactly like me. You're thirteen-"

"Only to you."

"-but she's _me_ , right down to the lip gloss! What gives?"

"Why don't we go ask her?" V suggested. "Usagi will wait here and keep an eye out for trouble."

The ponytailed blonde couldn't hide her pout. "I will?"

"Yes, you will." The Senshi nodded towards the games. "Come on, Minako. I'm right behind you."

She nodded and began making her way across the arcade. Another fit of giggles followed an excited "yes!" as she pushed her way through a couple of 'people', V in tow. At long last, she reached Other Minako and cleared her throat. "Uh…hi?"

Her doppelganger didn't even look up. "Can't this wait? I'm right in the middle of my best lap _ever_!"

"Couldn't you just pause it?"

She rolled her eyes with impressive dedication. "There's no pause function and you know it!"

Minako sighed, struggling to keep her cool. _I'm not this annoying in real life, am I?_ "Do you recognise us?"

"What?" Other Minako was clearly distracted. "Of course I do. V-chan and _apparently_ No-Funako."

"Right, we-" She nearly crashed to the floor for the second time since arriving in the dream world. "I am _not_ No-Funako! I have plenty of fun! I-" A quick reassuring nudge from V prompted her to take a deep breath and smooth her hair down. "Look, we came to ask for your help. The-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The Goddess." Other Minako tossed her hair casually, steering effortlessly with a single hand. "She sucks."

"That's an understatement," V murmured.

Minako was growing more frustrated by the second. "Sure. Look, V said we need to bring all-"

"YES!" Her manic double pumped a fist into the air. "Fastest lap ever! I am _so_ good at this game!"

"Maybe you could try and pay attention to-"

"Oh, boo!" Other Minako called, turning away again. "Just one more race. I'm on a real roll here and I don't wanna-" The screen went dark as Minako pulled the plug. "HEY!"

"This is serious!"

"That's no excuse for rudeness!" Other Minako snapped back. "When did you get so mean?"

"When I learned one of the split personalities I didn't even know I had is trying to steal my body and take it on a joyride in the real world!" Minako retorted, clenching her hands into fists. "So excuse me if I'm a little on edge!"

"All the more reason for you to sit down, have a race, blow off some steam-"

Minako's voice finally hit 'screech' levels. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" her double countered angrily. "I'm acting exactly the way _you_ wanted; cranked up to eleven! I can't believe you're mad because I gave you what you asked for!"

V tried to intervene. "Minako, just take a deep breath."

"I never asked for _this_!" she snapped, barely hearing the Senshi at all. "I never asked for you to take over my whole life, you… _ditz_!"

"Oh, boo!" Other Minako shot back. "I didn't take over anything and you know it! You gave up total control, you _wanted_ to be me because it was easy!"

"You…" Minako's fists trembled as a terrible anger overwhelmed her; finally, she was able to speak to this part of herself she had grown to despise. "You're nothing but a fake! A sad imitation! You're just some stupid mask I decided to wear because…I don't even know why anymore!" She turned to V, unable to even look at her other self anymore. "You were right. She's not going to listen because she's a shallow, vapid idiot…and I'm done with her!"

Other Minako stared back at her in silence, mouth agape, then slipped out of the game. She brushed by her, storming out of the arcade without another word.

V let out a groan of sheer frustration. "Are you serious?! We need her, Minako. _You_ need her!"

"I don't want _or_ need anything from her," she grumbled stubbornly, planting her hands on her hips. "I've outgrown her, V, something I should have done a long time ago."

Usagi appeared to materialise out of nowhere to clap her on the shoulder. "Good for you, Minako. I think it's great you want to cut her loose and improve yourself."

V shot her a withering glare as she snagged Minako by the wrist and pulled her towards the doors. "I guess you've forgotten that we can't stop Goddess without her?!" They emerged on the street – not the street they'd entered from – and followed the already distant Other Minako. "Please!" she called, dragging Minako after her with impressive strength. "She didn't mean it! All of us have to work together if we're to have any hope of stopping the Goddess!"

Other Minako stopped and turned, eyeing Minako suspiciously. "You really didn't mean it?"

She tried to reply but the words just wouldn't come out, despite V's insistent prod. "I…"

It seemed her silence was answer enough. Her manic double levelled an accusatory finger at her and scowled. "You know what? I hope she _does_ take the body from you. Serves you right for being such a mean, old jerkface!"

Minako's eyes flashed with fury. "Jerkface?! You're the jerkface, you…jerkface!"

V crashed hard to the street. "This isn't happening…"

Other Minako responded with an indignant huff and span on her heel, ducking into a side street and disappearing from view.

The Senshi struggled to her feet, obviously angry. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Of all of us, _she_ is the most like the real you, the girl you were before you met Artemis!"

"I'm nothing like her," Minako muttered. "Not anymore."

"That's right," Usagi agreed, patting her on the back with an approving nod. "Chasing her is just a big waste of time. You don't need her kind of help."

V stepped closer to Minako, a wary note to her voice. "Why?"

Minako rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. Now you're gonna start picking on Usagi too?"

"Minako's not you anymore, V," Usagi retorted, with a trace of anger. "She's Sailor Venus now; she's _my_ friend and she listens to me."

As mad as Minako was with her other self – or even selves – she found her friend's words unsettling, even out of character. _That sounded a lot like an ultimatum,_ she admitted. _Listen to me…or else?_ "Of course I'm your friend, Usagi, but-"

"Chasing Other Minako is a waste of time," she said, repeating herself firmly. "She's completely nuts and she'll never help you!"

"What happened to _us_?" V asked carefully, steering Minako behind her. "For that matter, Usagi's the very definition of an eternal optimist. Why are _you_ so negative all of a sudden?"

Usagi seemed utterly nonchalant despite V's accusatory tone. "You said it yourself. I'm her _memory_ of Usagi. Maybe I'm just voicing Minako's own fears and doubts?"

"Or maybe you're not who you claim you are," the Senshi countered, turning her own gaze upon the distant storm cloud above. "Goddess."

Minako shivered, glancing up at it herself. It seemed angrier somehow…and decidedly closer than it had been.

Usagi's transformation was instant as an amused smile spread across her face. "I suppose it's not much of a surprise. You always were the smartest of us."

V raised her hands before her, shifting into a defensive stance. "Back off."

Her 'friend' raised her right hand, studying her nails indifferently. "No can do, I'm afraid. This mental break was a lot of trouble to arrange, and I won't let _anyone_ stop me now." A hint of malice crept in, darkening her voice. "Run away, V. Run back to London where you belong…and leave her to me." An abrupt flash of lightning above revealed another Minako for a moment. "Let…me… _out_."

Minako swallowed nervously as she recognised the line. _I've heard this before…in my dreams._

'Usagi' began to shift and contort, morphing into her true form; another Minako. She was identical in every way. The same pale green sundress; hair brushed and teased meticulously until it sat just right; minimal makeup to accentuate her natural beauty; the only difference was her eyes. They were cold and calculating, studying Minako so intently they seemed to bore into her very soul.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, stepping out from behind V despite her protests. "What made you, er, _me_ , um…why are you so evil?!"

"Evil?" Goddess surprised her by blinking in a very familiar sign of confusion. "All I've ever wanted is a little respect. Acknowledgement that I'm here, that I exist." Her expression darkened quickly. "That's never going to happen, though. Not until you've been banished...and the body is mine!"

V shook her head. "That's not going to happen, Goddess. We'll stop you!"

Their double shrugged. "We'll see." With a wave of her hand, she summoned several familiar glass figures.

"Mirror Paredri?!" Minako recoiled in fear and surprise…then peered at them more closely. "Wait…" They resembled the creatures once used by Queen Nehellenia, with one key difference. "They're…?"

V completed her thought. "You!"

 _They sound like me too,_ she thought, reluctant to admit it. The 'Minako Paredri' giggled incessantly as the originals had, but it was far more familiar…and annoying. _God, I_ am _annoying, aren't I? Why didn't anybody tell me?!_

Goddess raised a hand. "Take her!"

Her cackling minions glided forward, their outstretched fingers capped with razor-sharp nails. V leapt into action, her smaller, younger frame still just as capable of dealing damage as Minako in reality. A Paredri made the mistake of getting in her way.

"Sailor V…KICK!"

It quite literally lost its head, shattered by her foot, staggering about in confusion before it finally hit the ground and exploded in a cloud of shards.

Resolute, Minako stood her ground as the monsters rushed her. _I've fought them before. They're not so tough. Of course, I had my friends with me then. Now, I'm all alone._ She blocked the first attack on her forearm, dismayed by her unexpectedly slow reaction time. It seemed her Senshi reflexes were a part of her V persona as well! The Senshi dashed by at that very moment, holding off two Paredri all by herself, and Minako felt a pang of loss. For the first time she truly missed V. _She's right here…but I feel like she's so far away at the same time. Without her, I really am just the girl I was before Artemis found me…_

A Paredri grabbed her from behind, wrapping her in a bear hug as it giggled relentlessly. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Another came at her from the front…and Minako got an idea. _I may not have V in my head right now, but I still remember some of my old tricks!_ She pushed off with both feet, momentarily suspended in mid-air by the creature holding her. As the other Paredri came at her, Minako kicked hard and buried both feet in its face. The impact drove her back, flipping both her _and_ her captor onto the ground. She rolled to her feet but was immediately restrained by a third Paredri. "Let me go!"

"I'm impressed," Goddess admitted, stepping closer. "You actually put up a pretty good fight without V to draw upon." The Senshi was being held at bay by the remaining three Paredri. "No matter. Fight all you like, but I'm going to hide you so deep in your own mind you'll _never_ get out again. A fitting punishment after all the cruelty you've inflicted on me."

"Cruelty?" Minako sputtered, struggling in the Paredri's grip. "What are you talking about?!"

"Play innocent all you like. It won't save you." Her fingers reached for Minako, drawing ever near…

"Hi, Cloudface! Nice to see ya!" A blue-and-blonde blur flashed by, freeing her along the way. Other Minako leapt onto the confused Paredri and drove the creature head first into the ground, crushing its 'skull' in a brutal display of offense. Her manic energy propelled her at superhuman speed, far in excess of Minako's real world capabilities. The Paredri just couldn't keep up!

"You came back!" V cried excitedly.

"Yeah, well…" Their hyperactive double ducked another attack and launched a spinning heel kick in return. "I'm still Minako, I guess. A Minako, anyway." Her face scrunched up in fierce concentration. "We're all…Minakos?"

Minako suppressed her irritation. _She did just rescue me, after all._ "This isn't the time, Other Me!"

"Oh, right. Smash Paredri now, figure out grammar later. Got it!" She tossed a second creature into a parked car, giggling as it shattered the windshield. "Smashing!"

"You're a fool!" Goddess called, shaking her head in disgust. "She'll never respect you, you know. An hour, a day, a week; she'll throw you away eventually, just like she threw _me_ away!"

Other Minako's retort was brief. "Go suck a lemon!"

"Go suck a lemon?" V repeated, incredulous. She ducked the final Paredri as it lunged, using its own momentum to hurl it _through_ the arcade's front window. "Really?"

Goddess managed a faint smile as she began to fade away. She wriggled her fingers in a small wave. "I'll see you all soon…"

That left the three Minakos standing in an empty street. Even the shattered remains of the 'Minako Paredri' had vanished. True to V's explanation, nobody from the Crown had come to investigate the commotion. They'd all disappeared as soon as they followed Other Minako into the street.

Other Minako bounced nervously from foot to foot, apparently unable to dissipate the energy she'd channelled for the fight. V, however, turned to Minako and cleared her throat pointedly.

Minako grimaced; her meaning was clear. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably and glanced at Other Minako. "So…thanks for coming back."

V raised an eyebrow behind her mask. "And?"

"And…" Minako continued, shooting her Senshi double a dirty look, "for saving me from Goddess." It hurt to say, but she _was_ finally beginning to understand it all. Her lack of reflexes, the ridiculous level of energy from Other Minako; even she wasn't the complete Minako she used to be. _I'm missing too many pieces. I really am just the girl Artemis met three years ago_.

Other Minako ignored her apology entirely. "Why do you hate me so much?" There was little sorrow in her voice, though. More curiosity than anything. "What did I do wrong?"

Once again, V nudged her in the right direction. "Well?"

"I…I don't _hate_ you," she stammered, struggling to collect her thoughts.

"I love sports, video games, gossip, boys; all the things _you_ love! Maybe I'm a little overenthusiastic-"

Minako's jaw dropped. "A little?!"

"-but I _am_ you. Why are you so embarrassed by me?" Other Minako seemed to deflate, finally losing a little energy. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy. Why do you want to get rid of me? It'd be like…" Her eyes widened in alarm. "Like cutting off your own arm! Don't do that!"

"It's…" Minako nodded - mostly for her own benefit - and exhaled slowly. "It's because you were too good at it. _I_ was too good at it. Being you."

"What?"

"I got used to not caring," she explained, with a helpless shrug. "To brushing off anything I didn't see as 'fun'. You were my mask, a way to pretend I was happier than I really was. A way to hide."

V nodded her approval. "Finally, the truth."

Minako sighed sadly. "But…it's not working anymore. Dying again, it…it made me think. I don't want to live this way. Not anymore. I don't want Mother mad at me all the time. I don't want everyone to think I'm a stupid, lazy moron. I have to grow up, Other Me. I have to find a _new_ me. The real me. That's why I lost it when we first met. I saw every little thing I don't like about me, reflected in you." Finally speaking her mind, Minako's confidence grew in spades. "You're right, though. It wasn't fair of me to blame you…because you're not just some fake mask I choose to wear. You _are_ me, turned up to eleven…but maybe the time's come to turn the volume down a little? Compromise, you know?" A faint smile finally cracked her sombre façade. "Do you think we could still blow off a little steam together, when the time's right?"

Other Minako smiled in return. "I'd like that." She shook her head, but her smile remained. "I never wanted you to be me all the time. I'm not the Goddess, Minako, and I don't want out. I _am_ you. All I want is for you to be happy, to enjoy living life to its fullest. And when you _do_ need to blow off that steam? I'll be there for you…just like I always have been."

"That sounds nice," Minako admitted, ashamed of her earlier behaviour. _Maybe I don't want to live as her forever, but she's right. She is me…and I've made peace with that._ She reached out her hand. "Friends?"

Other Minako gently pushed it aside with a mischievous smirk. "Silly Minako. How can you be friends with yourself?" She wrapped her in a tight embrace and, for just a moment, Minako felt a strange warmth. A transference of energy, a _spark_ of sorts inside her.

"That was beautiful." V wiped away mock tears before clapping her hands together. "Well, you have Other Minako back. You two aren't completely in sync again, not yet, but it's a good start."

Her manic self giggled excitedly. "We're just plain, old Minako again!"

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure I like the sound of plain."

"Or old! Ew, what was I was thinking?!"

"Dear god," V groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose again. "I've helped create a monster. A pair of them, even!"

"Oh, shush!" Other Minako called, shoving her playfully. "Or do I need to come up with some joyless nickname for you as well?"

The Senshi raised her hands in surrender. "Let's just find Princess."

"No arguments from me, V-chan! Lead on!"

Minako followed in silence, eyes locked on the cloud that was Goddess, distant once more. _She said she just wants some acknowledgement that she exists. Did she mean…?_

"Come on, Minako!" V called impatiently. "Do you want to be trapped in here forever?!"

She sighed, pushing such thoughts from her mind for the moment. The others were right; it was time to find Princess.

* * *

AN: Well, so ends another chapter of Head Trip. This is a REALLY strange little story...but I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Admittedly, I'm largely writing this for my own amusement, but I hope you all found some fun in this as well. Reconciling Minako with her future self in Last Guardian Knight was one of the goals of this story and the somewhat touching - for me! - moment between her and Other Minako went a long way towards that. She's still got that silly, goofy side within, but she keeps it under wraps that little bit more. LGK Minako at her finest! Goddess also made an appearance. I based her off one of my favourite Minako outfits, the pale green dress she wore in that episode where Rei's head floated up her dress and Minako called her a perv! And sorry for the fake out with Usagi but...come on! This is a MINAKO story, not an USAGI story. We're in Minako's head; of course Usagi wasn't real!

As always, thanks so much to those who read, reviewed, faved, followed or clicked out of curiosity! I appreciate you all very much. If you continue to enjoy Head Trip, feel free to let me know. It probably won't make a different at all - this is being written by me FOR me - but if you enjoy the ride along with me, all the better! Back with more soon, guys!

Lisseas


	3. The Amnesiac Princess and her Memories

**Head Trip - A Minako Story**

 **Chapter Three: The Amnesiac Princess and her Memories of Doom**

* * *

"So, where are we going now?"

It seemed like an obvious question to Minako. She'd formed a bizarre trio with her other two selves and now wandered the streets of 'Tokyo' in search of "Princess"; the physical embodiment of her Silver Millennium memories. Sailor V was up front, searching for clues to her location. Her third 'aspect' – Other Minako, though she'd never actually referred to herself as such – was starting to lag behind, whistling cheerfully as she ambled along.

Minako was finally getting used to walking around inside her own head, with one realisation helping more than any other at this point. _Even I'm not the Minako I remember being; she's a combination of all three of us. Right now, she doesn't exist…and I'm starting to wonder if she ever will again. I mean, I'm even referring to myself as_ her _now!_

That wasn't their only problem. Even if they found Princess, they still had to work out how to recombine them all again. To make matters worse, Goddess was still roaming her subconscious unchecked, and Minako was a little less sure of herself there. Actually coming face-to-face – metaphorically – with her rogue personality had only raised further questions. Her fellow Minakos were adamant she was an evil villainess, scheming to take control of the body – _her_ body – but Minako wasn't so sure. _I was all set to abandon Other Me, but I see now what a terrible mistake that would have been. What if we're wrong about Goddess too?_

"I'm not sure!" V replied, finally bothering to answer her.

"Well, you took the lead!" Minako called back. "I assumed you had a plan!"

"So, maybe I, uh..." The Senshi turned away, reaching up to fiddle with her mask. "I've never actually been there."

"I know the way," Other Minako chirped idly.

Sailor V ground to a halt; Minako very nearly crashed into her! "Are you saying you knew the way to Princess this whole time…and you didn't say anything?!"

Their relatively carefree double shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"It was implied when we said we were looking for her!"

Minako just shook her head. It was a strange role reversal after their earlier encounter – she, too, had lost her cool with Other Minako – but she understood her a little better now. "You can show us the way, Other Me?"

"Of course!" She bounded across the street to a random, nondescript door – an accounting firm, from the sign – and began knocking in a complex, rhythmic pattern.

V's lips dropped into a frown. "What are you doing now?"

"Whipping us up a little shortcut, silly."

The Senshi remained suspicious. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Other Minako agreed, with a mischievous wink. "It's easy when you've explored this place like I have. You really should've taken a look around instead of brooding in boring old London!"

"It's not boring!" V protested, as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "And I wasn't brooding! I was just…reminiscing! Enjoying the sights!" Her gaze shifted to Minako. "I don't brood…do I?"

She shrugged apologetically. "I don't know, V, I _could_ be a little broody on occasion."

With a final energetic flourish, Other Minako completed her knock and gingerly nudged the door. It opened to reveal a dazzling, golden light. "Done!"

Minako stepped forward, nearly blinded by its brilliance. She squinted as she neared it, peering into its depths. "What is it?"

"You wanted a way to Princess, and now you have one," Other Minako replied, waving her forward. "Come on! Magellan Castle awaits!"

It took all of Minako's will to resist slapping herself across the forehead. "Of course! Where else would we find my Silver Millennium self?"

V joined them, studying the apparent portal with her now-typical mistrust. "And you just happened to find a way there through some random door?"

Other Minako raised an eyebrow. "You're the one constantly reminding us this isn't really Tokyo. All I did was link Minako's memory of Tokyo to her memory of Magellan Castle; through this door. It's easy enough once you know how." A frown followed as she looked V up and down. "I don't remember us being _this_ suspicious when we were you in the real world."

"That's true," Minako agreed, studying V thoughtfully. "First Usagi, now Other Me. Is it suspicion, or do you – _I_ – just really hate following other people?"

The Senshi opened her mouth as if to respond, then thought better of it.

 _I finally got one up on V,_ Minako cheered silently. _Sure, I technically just beat_ myself _in an argument, but I'll take the win!_

Tired of waiting, Other Minako skipped through the portal without another word. A moment passed before V followed, then finally Minako. Tokyo vanished around her…

* * *

…replaced by a wide, gleaming corridor made of gold and other precious metals. _I don't remember it looking like this,_ she thought, staring at it in wide-eyed wonder, _but it's beautiful. Was this really my home?_

"Welcome to Magellan Castle!" Other Minako cooed, spinning in a pirouette. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's certainly something," V agreed, almost matching her for enthusiasm. "Wow…"

Every surface glimmered with reflected light. The floors were tiled with marble or something similar; gold sconces adorned the walls, casting the room in magical light of amber and amethyst. _This must have cost a fortune to build,_ Minako thought idly. _Of course, we were royalty. I guess we could afford it._

Other Minako guessed at her thought process. "Don't get too excited. This is like…twenty percent real. The rest is your mind using your imagination and expectations to fill in the blanks."

Minako blinked slowly, incredulous. "When did you suddenly get so smart?"

"Right," V added, actually removing her mask to signal her disbelief. "No offense."

"I'm not stupid," their double protested, glaring back at them. "Just lazy. There's a difference!" That led to an emphatic stomp of her foot as V and Minako continued their stares. "There is!"

Her gripes were lost on Minako. The corridor beckoned, seeming to stretch on forever. Her curiosity only grew as she wandered forward. "I've always wondered why I can't remember more about my life in the Silver Millennium. None of us can though, really. Rei, Ami, Mako; Usagi remembers more than the rest of us, but even she's missing big chunks of it all..."

"Well…" Other Minako traced her fingertips across the wall as she joined her. "I can't speak for them, but _you_ have a massive wall around most of it."

Minako's eyes snapped wide open as she stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Your Silver Millennium memories," her double explained patiently. "I tried exploring them last time I came here, but you've got this massive wall around them. I couldn't get by it. Or over it. Whatever I tried."

V shot Minako a look of unease. "A massive wall?"

"Yeah," Other Minako said, with a nod. "All I could get to was this little piece of Magellan Castle but, like I said, most of it's not the real deal."

 _A wall around the memories of my past life,_ Minako thought. _But why? What could cause that?_ With no answers forthcoming, she shook her head and continued onwards, scanning the corridor for signs of life. A lone door stood out amongst the luster, its faded wooden surface plain by comparison. "Have you ever been in there?"

"Everything's changed since my last visit, and the only door I tried led to an empty room."

Minako nodded faintly and reached for the handle. The door swung open with a drawn out squeak…

 _The grass was cold and damp, several thicker blades scratching her exposed arms and legs. She tried to sit but failed, falling back to the ground with a hissed exclamation of pain. Both hands flew to her stomach reflexively; she raised them slowly and saw the familiar gloves of Sailor Venus…stained with crimson. Somehow, despite no idea how she'd been wounded, she knew she didn't have long left._

 _The proud, jutting spires of Moon Castle burned, sending plumes of thick, black smoke streaming into the sky. Only it wasn't just her home away from home; the entire Moon Kingdom was likely ablaze by now. Soon, she too would burn…and she would do so alone…_

"Hey. You okay?"

Minako blinked, back in Magellan Castle. She stood in the same doorway, grasping the same handle as she stared into an empty room. "It was so real…"

V's brow furrowed at her response. "Did something happen? Did you see something?"

"I think…" She swallowed past a sudden lump in her throat. "I think I saw my death. My _first_ death."

"This place can be a little creepy," Other Minako observed, glancing about nervously. "Strange sights and sounds, you know?" Her accompanying laugh was anything but genuine as she clapped Minako's shoulder gently. "Well, at least you're used to it, right? How many times have you died now?"

Minako turned wordlessly and continued onwards, completely missing V's withering glare.

"Nice one, airhead!"

"I was just trying to cheer her up!"

Eventually, they came across another door. Minako reached out but hesitated, her fingers hovering just above the simple brass handle.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" V asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Her fingers trembled in a moment of indecision, then grasped the handle to push the door open…

 _It was…a warehouse? No…it was_ the _warehouse. She smiled as Katarina headed for the door, ready to call in another job well done. Now she could see Alan. She'd made up her mind to tell him tonight. Finally, they could-_

 _There. The metallic rattle of something skittering across the concrete floor. She couldn't see it, didn't recognise the sound, but the look on Katarina's face said it all. Get out! Time slowed to a crawl as she dashed towards the door, but it was too late. An explosion erupted behind her, the sheer force of the blast sending her sailing through the air. Searing pain followed as she crashed through a window, but relief too. She was still alive. Alive…but hurt. She needed help. She needed_ him _…and he was here! She dragged herself to the mouth of the alley…and the truth struck her like a slap across her face._

 _He_ was _here…holding a sobbing Katarina in his arms. She could see it in the way he stroked her back, her hair; how deep into his chest she pressed. Her two closest friends had fallen for one another, and she hadn't even noticed. The naivety melted away in an instant as she realised the truth; he couldn't have been interested in her, not that way. She was just a kid to him. A stupid, little kid…_

V pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. "But you're over him, you have been for years now! Why…?"

Minako stepped away from the door, hugging her own elbows. "This place is really starting to creep me out." After two negative experiences, she was certainly done opening doors. Or so she thought.

"I think I've found her!" Other Minako stood before a large, wooden double door adorned with odd, spiralling glyphs and runes.

"This must be…Ancient Venusian?" Minako brushed her fingers over the wood almost unconsciously, tracing one of the runes around its circular pattern.

"Ha," V scoffed, rolling her eyes for good measure. "It's probably utter nonsense."

"What makes you so certain?" Minako asked, feeling a little defensive.

"Think about it." The Senshi gestured to the door again. "Do you speak Ancient Venusian?"

"No…"

"Do you have the faintest idea what it looks like?"

Minako opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again just as quickly. "No…"

Before V could proclaim herself the victor, Other Minako spoke up. "But _Princess_ might…and if we're seeing what she remembers about Magellan Castle, then it really _could_ be Ancient Venusian." She let that sink in a moment, then blew a raspberry. "Take that, Little Miss Smarty Pants!"

The Senshi's jaw dropped. "I liked you better when you were stupid…"

"Lazy! I keep telling you there's a difference!"

Minako ignored their bickering, pushing the doors open to reveal a circular chamber twenty to thirty feet across with a high, domed ceiling. The far wall was completely open – likely glass – showcasing a breath-taking view of the sparkling amber world below. "Venus…" It was magnificent up close, more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen. Then, she spotted the room's lone occupant; a woman.

She was in her early twenties by appearance, and wore a rippled, pale orange ball gown; the perfect complement for her blue eyes and long, ruffled blonde hair. A pair of long gloves in the same orange adorned her forearms, her only other accessories besides a simple pair of topaz earrings. A faint hint of blush and lipstick coloured her face, the same minimal approach Minako preferred in the present day. It was like looking into a mirror…if that mirror was peering five or six years into the future.

"Oh, wow," she whispered breathlessly. "I'm so beautiful…"

V was the first to join her, cautiously inspecting the room itself before addressing its occupant. "Uh, hello?"

The aspect known as 'Princess' stared back at them, clearly wary. "Who are you?"

Minako popped out around V with a nervous laugh. "Hi! Do you, uh…I hope you recognise us?" With nothing but a raised eyebrow in response, she was forced to improvise. "This is going to sound really strange, but...I'm you."

"Are you?" Princess' voice was far more formal, even regal, than Minako's own. "You certainly seem familiar in appearance, 'tis true…but how could such a thing be?" She gripped her elbows tightly, an immediately familiar gesture. "My, this is most perplexing."

"Uh…?" _She's a little hard to understand,_ Minako thought, plastering a big smile on her face. _I'm sure you can actually see the oversized anime-style sweat drop above my head._ "You can say that again?"

Other Minako slipped into the room around them and waved. "Hi!"

Princess responded quickly with a warm smile. "Ah, hello! How wonderful to see you again!"

"I've been here before, remember?" Other Minako curtsied briefly to their gown-wearing double as she elaborated. "Princess and I have had a few chats."

Minako's head began spinning again. She turned to V and raised an accusatory finger. "I thought you said you all split off now, just before I got here?"

The Senshi brought a hand to the back of her head and managed an awkward, high-pitched laugh. "I did? I was really just taking an educated guess…"

"A GUESS?! You had me believing you were omnivorous! Er…wait, that's not it. Omnipresent?" With one look at V, Minako knew she'd gotten it wrong twice. "Give me a sec, I'll get there."

V frowned too, staring briefly at the ground before snapping her fingers. "Omniscient?"

"Yeah! That!"

"I never claimed to be," she retorted quickly. "You assumed I was because I knew more than you, but I was honest upfront when I said I still only know as much as you do…"

Princess exchanged a look of bewilderment with Other Minako. "You two are most peculiar. You are aware, I trust?"

V narrowed her eyes. "Did you just call me _weird_?"

Other Minako motioned for calm. "Like I said, Princess can be a little odd but she means well. She's just a little…flaky." Once again, she sighed sadly as they stared back at her in silence. "Even relative to me."

Princess didn't appear to be offended. "Now, then…what was your name?"

 _That'd be a good start,_ she thought, actually embarrassed by her lapse. "Minako."

"Minako." Princess smiled faintly at her name. "You say you are me and, upon initial examination, it must be said you certainly look the part..." Her eyes dipped to Minako's chest and narrowed. "If not a tad…underdeveloped."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she automatically glanced down at Princess' larger 'assets'. _Darn it. K_ _arma for making the same joke to V earlier, huh?_

"What is it I can do for you?"

Minako cleared her throat, reminding herself to focus. "I, uh…I'm having some sort of breakdown. V says my psycho has fragmented-"

"Psyche," the Senshi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"-and I need to reunite the various pieces to save my mind. You're one of those pieces, representing the life I lived before this one." She glanced at V and received an encouraging V-sign. "We need your help."

"Hmmm…" Princess turned away, studying the swirling clouds of Venus below. "That is quite the tall tale, but it strikes a chord. I have never journeyed beyond the walls of my castle; I know this as fact, yet my mind is filled with sights and sounds, such hints of wonder. Places I have surely never glimpsed…I think…yet I feel I have."

"Well," Minako said, automatically reaching for her hand, "let us show you-" Her vision flashed white as she touched her double, and the castle vanished around her…

 _A man. A tall man…in armour. He cut as dashing a figure as ever, helmet tucked under his arm as his cape fluttered in the breeze behind him. Yet, his face was unclear. She was so close. If she could only see…_

 _Orange sheets. A large, four poster bed. The scent of soap, and perfume, and…something she wasn't familiar with. A sudden swell of amorous feeling nearly overwhelmed her as she rolled into his arms..._

" _My goddess…"_

 _Flames! Everything was on fire! The Moon Kingdom burned! Her_ home _burned! And she was…yes. The garden. The same garden she'd seen before. The same grass, cold and damp beneath her…_

Magellan Castle flashed back into view. Minako stood in the same position, fingers wrapped around Princess' wrist.

"Minako." Her gown-wearing self barely moved. "Your name _is_ Minako…and you _are_ me. Reborn, yet not. Me…yet, somehow… _not_."

Minako realised her heart was pounding in her chest. _What the heck was that?! Who was…oh._ Like a dream or perhaps even a nightmare, the images were already fading from her mind. _There was a man. In armour…_

"No!" Princess tore her hand free and span away from her. "You are selfish! Conceited! Materialistic and greedy, concerned with nothing but your own petty desires!"

Minako actually flinched like she'd been slapped in the face. "What? No, I-"

"Sailor Venus is a joke to you! You actually resent your duty, failing to see what an amazing gift and _honour_ it truly is!" Princess turned to Other Minako. "And _her_! You would cast aside such a sweet and simple girl?"

"Yeah." Other Minako dropped her bottom lip in a deep pout. "That's really not the compliment you think it is..."

V stepped forward, making her own attempt to restore order. "Listen to me. Minako may not be-"

"Silence, _pretender_!" Princess shut her down immediately. "Fraud! Charlatan! You're little more than an uncouth barbarian, sullying the name of _true_ Sailor Senshi everywhere!"

"Uncouth barbarian?!"

Other Minako twirled a finger idly through her hair. "What's a charlatan?"

For her part, Minako was horrified. _What's happening? What did she see to make her so mad? Am I_ that _upsetting!?_ "Just wait! We're all the same person! All of you are pieces of me…which, in a way, means we're all _you_!"

"Impossible," Princess spat, her vitriol contrasting starkly with her attire. " _You_ walk like a commoner, with no trace of regal bearing or dignity. _She-_ " Her finger pointed accusingly at V, "-slings insults and taunts like some low-born soldier, and _she_ is…" Sympathy flashed across her face as she looked over Other Minako. "…not especially stable."

"Well," she grumbled, "at least you were sort of polite about it…"

"I refuse to entertain this nonsense any longer!" Princess turned her back with a dramatic sniff. "You may look like me, you may sound like me, but you are _nothing_ like me!"

V glared at the back of her head. "Wait just a minute, you puffed up, marshmallow-brained-"

Minako waved her off frantically as an idea began to form. _We exchanged memories once already. If I can make it happen again, focus on the positives…_ "I'll prove I'm telling the truth. I'll prove I'm you, _and_ my dedication as a Sailor Senshi!" She thrust out her hand. "Take it."

Princess huffed snootily. "I see no need for that."

"Fine…" Minako made as if to turn, then lunged forward and seized her arm. "Take a good look! See what Sailor Venus is _really_ like in my time!"

 _She turned almost fearfully, her stomach churning as the rickety bridge swayed beneath her. Paredri surrounded Pluto, and she could do nothing but watch, horrified, as her friend was beaten again and again. Normally so stoic, so aloof, Pluto's pained cries tore at Venus' heart…and she made her choice. Her heels slammed into the wood as she broke into a run, closing the gap in seconds. Being a leader meant understanding sacrifice, true…but it almost meant watching over those in your charge._

" _Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Her attack tore through the enemy ranks, obliterating several of the mirror creatures outright and creating an opening for Pluto. "Come on!"_

" _What are you doing?" the Guardian of Time demanded. "Why did you come back?"_

" _You know why," Venus retorted, winking to mask her distress. "Do I seem like the type of person to leave a friend behind?"_

Princess struggled in Minako's grasp, trying in vain to pull away. "Let me go!"

"Not until you see!" she snapped. "Not until you understand!"

" _Gigaros!"_

 _The Cardian strode towards the school bus, wings unfurling as she smirked. Venus backed up before her, staring down at her right hand in disbelief. Crescent Beam wasn't working. It just wasn't strong enough! What else did she have?!_

 _The children cried out her name, Mie leading the call. Yes…they needed her. With their support, she didn't feel so helpless. Perhaps Crescent Beam wasn't working…but when had that stopped her? All she needed to do was create a new attack, the same way she had in her solo days as Sailor V. Calm, Venus stepped forward and exhaled. She thrust her hands down by her sides, feeling the power of her guardian planet flowing through her. Her hair fluttered in a sudden breeze, lifting into the air…and it came to her at once._

" _Crescent Beam…SHOWER!"_

Minako grit her teeth, pulling Princess even closer. Her final memory was painful…but she had little choice. "One…more!"

 _A dull, red glow began spreading out across the ice below Sailor Moon. Venus' eyes snapped open in realisation; her friend didn't see it. None of them did! Without a moment's hesitation, she lunged for Moon and shoved her aside. The vines burst forth a split second later, propelling her into the sky. She struggled in their grasp, fighting to free herself as Sailor Moon bargained…before they dragged her back into the hole._

 _Terrible pain wracked her body as the youma shocked her again and again. A scream burst from her throat as it overwhelmed her, prompting a throaty chuckle from her tormentor. It brought her right in close, bearing razor-sharp teeth as it prepared to deliver the killing blow…and Venus laughed. She raised her hand, placing her index finger on the gem in its forehead…_

" _Crescent…BEAM!"_

Minako staggered as she withdrew from Princess, landing unceremoniously on her behind. Breathing was difficult after reliving the first death of her present-day life.

Her Silver Millennium counterpart seemed similarly affected, hand clutched to her chest as she tried to straighten up. "Serenity…lives?" She stared down at Minako in wide-eyed wonder. "And you...you _saved_ her!"

V offered Minako a hand, helping her stand. "It's our duty."

"More than that," Other Minako added, "she's our friend."

"And if I had to do it all over again," Minako agreed, with a smile, "I would. Every time."

Princess studied them silently a moment, before finally managing a faint smile of her own. "It would seem, much like you with the sweet and simple one-"

"Oh, now you're just being hurtful, Flakeface!"

"-I may have been hasty in my dismissal of you." She cocked her head to one side, looking over the three Minakos with genuine curiosity. "What was it you said is happening?"

Minako gestured to her fellow aspects and the room around them. "This is all my head. All of it. Yes, I _am_ you, but so are V and Other Minako. We're all pieces of a greater whole." She flashed a smile at Other Minako. "It took me a little while to understand that, but I need you. All of you. Even Princess, er…me?" That was actually a very interesting question. "What _was_ my name when I was you, anyway?"

Princess brightened up considerably. "Oh, well that's…" She trailed off, tapping a finger against her cheek in a _very_ familiar manner. "How odd. I can't quite seem to recall. But I feel like it was a good name. In fact, I'm certain I liked it very much. Probably?"

"I told you she was a flake," Other Minako grumbled, clearly holding a grudge over her earlier 'sweet and simple' comments.

"Regardless," Princess continued, with a polite curtsy, "I am at your service, er…I'm sorry, what is my name in this time again?"

 _That's some bad memory, alright._ "Minako."

"Minako," she echoed, smiling again. "A most agreeable name. Very well, Minako. What shall our first course of action be?"

That was a loaded question for several reasons; Minako fought the urge to rub her aching temples. If V was correct, this was all her doing. Her unconscious mind providing a physical form for the _memory_ of her Silver Millennium self. _I'm having a little trouble understanding her, though. Can't she just talk like a normal person?_

V folded her arms across her chest, still a little wary of Princess herself. "Yes. What _is_ our first course of action?"

"Well," Minako mused, scratching at her head, "we need to figure out a way to get all of us back into one body. Not literally, but…kind of?" She studied Princess in silence a moment before glancing back to Other Minako. "Hmmm. We sort of merged a little when we hugged…"

Princess recoiled, wide-eyed. "That would be most improper!"

Before Minako could even try to calm her, a familiar, disembodied voice drifted through the room. "I see you found the amnesiac…"

V dropped into a defensive stance, hands raised before her. "Goddess!"

"She won't save you." It was still Minako's voice, but it lacked any hint of friendliness or compassion. "I've seen the void, Minako, and I won't go back. Not again."

"The void?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean? What's-"

The floor cracked under their feet, crumbling away to reveal a deep, impenetrable darkness. Princess tumbled into it with a terrified shriek, followed quickly by Other Minako. V dodged hole after hole in an impressive display of agility, but even she fell at last, plummeting out of sight with a panicked cry. Minako found herself clinging desperately to a small outcropping near the wall, heart pounding with fear not just for herself, but her fellow aspects.

"You actually seem genuinely confused," Goddess noted, fading into existence in the air above her. It was incredibly frustrating to watch her float effortlessly in place. "Perhaps you really don't understand. But you will…"

She snapped her fingers, causing Minako's handhold to break away from the wall. Her fingernails scraped at it in desperation but it was futile; she slipped into the darkness and fell…

* * *

AN: There you have it. Another chapter of Head Trip done, and it's even weirder than before! I hope it was clear from the dialogue that Princess isn't actually Princess Mina from Last Guardian Knight. She probably looks much the same, but this is Minako's interpretation of what little memory she has of her. The bloated, olde-timey speech patterns were something I stayed away from when writing my Silver Millennium scenes and it's more about the comedy this time. Her bad memory is also a reference to LGK events; let's see how many of you were paying attention! :P

I'm a little unsure on the final few paragraphs - it seems a little abrupt, perhaps - but I struggled for a way to transition from here to the start of Chapter Four and this seemed like the easiest, least confusing way. Goddess' sudden ability to control the "dream world" will be explained next time out, I promise, and I really hope the banter between our intrepid heroines isn't getting stale. Multiple Minakos just couldn't exist without making fun of each other CONSTANTLY...at least, not in my head, lol. Thanks as always for your continued support and readership! Back with more soon!

Lisseas


	4. The Void, A Wall, and Pandora's Box

**Head Trip - A Minako Story**

 **Chapter Four: The Void, A Wall, and Pandora's Box**

* * *

 _The outcropping crumbled beneath Minako's hand, sending her plummeting into the darkness below. A shriek of utter panic echoed around her, one she finally recognised as her own…_

"Where…am I?"

A terrible cold permeated Minako's skin, the chill seeping into her very bones. Her eyelids fluttered as her mind struggled towards consciousness, opening at last to reveal utter darkness. In a strange, unsettling moment of disorientation, she felt weightless. Her legs hung limply beneath her, without the familiar touch of ground beneath them. Was she floating? And why couldn't she see anything?

"I…I'm blind?!" It was a frantic, quivering cry of panic born of a horrifying truth. "I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" Minako reached instinctively for her eyes…and wilted as her hands came into view. An all too brief surge of relief was quickly lost to embarrassment as she realised she'd literally had _nothing_ to see. "Oh. Well, at least nobody else saw that…"

" _I_ saw the whole thing. Sorry to sail on your parade."

Minako stiffened at the familiar voice. _Her_ voice. She tried to turn but failed, confirming what she'd already come to suspect; she _was_ floating in this strange, black void. "Goddess?"

"So you don't need Other Minako around to look like an idiot after all."

With great difficulty – and some near-comical flailing – she was finally able to turn herself in mid-air. "Where is she?" Any doubts about Goddess' true nature were now long gone. _Her treatment of the others is proof enough she's rotten to the core!_ "What have you done with the others, you evil…er…me?!"

Goddess' right eyebrow twitched momentarily. "There's that word again. What about me is so evil?"

Minako rolled her eyes, now in full-blown snark mode herself. "Oh, I don't know. Let's start with the fact you're trying to steal my body! Or maybe that you tried to _kill_ me and the others, and-"

"Oh, boo!" her double scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "They're fine! I have nothing against them. Heck, even V isn't much of a threat without _you_ around."

"Huh?" Minako deflated quickly. "Then where…?"

"I sent them home, Little Miss Melodrama. Back where you found them." Goddess' casual shrug was almost infuriating. "This was never about killing anyone."

Confusion began to supplant Minako's fiery defiance. "But…you're trying to steal my body…"

"I'm just trying to survive," Goddess countered, folding her arms across her chest. "Haven't you been doing exactly the same thing since you got here? Are you evil for fighting me?"

"No, but it's not the same thing!"

"Isn't it? Are you so self-involved you _still_ don't understand what this is?" A hint of Goddess' familiar anger began to slip through her calm façade. "That's not good enough. I want, no, I _need_ you to hear me! I need you to understand!"

"Understand?"

"What is it V calls me?" Goddess asked, before raising her fingers in mock quotation marks. "Oh, yes. The manifestation of all your selfish thoughts and desires, right?" She rolled her eyes in an incredibly familiar fashion. "You're all so quick to dismiss me as some evil psycho, but you never consider how _I_ feel. Maybe I _can_ be selfish, but it was as part of you! I wanted to get you everything _you_ wanted! All your hopes, your dreams, your goals and ambitions, that's what I represented! I'm your drive, your focus, even your obsession. At least I was…until you decided you needed to _grow up_."

Minako felt the sudden urge to back away in the face of her double's vitriol, but her feet still hung limp below her.

"You changed," Goddess muttered bitterly. "You became ashamed of me, tried to push me aside and bury me." Her hands came up to grip her elbows almost fearfully. "After everything I did for you, all I helped you accomplish, _this_ was my reward. A cold, dark prison cell."

It was certainly a different picture from the one V had painted, one Minako had no answer for. She'd pictured Goddess as a villain, this evil mockery of her that was trying to steal her body…but that was becoming increasingly difficult to believe.

"Then, it happened…" Goddess trailed off a moment, staring vacantly into the void. "I fell into a new darkness, different from this one. It was colder, more permanent. There was this sense of…finality, I guess?" She shook her head sadly. "I thought I'd been banished completely, until I saw it. A blinding, brilliant light. It was warm and comforting and, for the first time in a long time…I felt hope."

 _The moment Galaxia killed me,_ Minako thought, stunned. _And Usagi's later resurrection. Goddess saw all of it from inside my mind. She described it perfectly!_

"I was back, inside your mind, but…it was all different. Somehow, we were separated. I _knew_ I was a part of you, but I could move now. I could explore your mind at will, see the world through your eyes even if I couldn't control anything." Her eyes narrowed immediately. "But a prison is still a prison, no matter how free you _appear_ to be. That's when I knew I had no choice. If I was going to survive, I had to take the body for myself…and banish _you_ the way you'd once banished me!"

Try as she might, Minako just couldn't get the words out. At least, not verbally. _Somehow, when Usagi brought_ me _back she brought Goddess back as a separate personality too? Does that mean I...am I really the bad guy here?_ _I can't be...can I?!_

"The drive, the focus…the obsession? I would have used it all for you." A note of genuine regret now entered Goddess' voice. "We could have made it as an idol, we could have landed that boyfriend you always wanted…but it's too late for that now."

"Even if everything you say is true…how did you rail off go like this?"

Goddess blinked slowly, apparently confused. "Are you…are you calling _me_ insane?" She blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes with an irritable huff. "Talk about the robot calling the metal fat!"

"...What?" Minako shook her head, dismissing what were likely two _very_ mangled proverbs. "No, I…I mean it's _my_ mind, _my_ body-"

"It's _my_ body now," Goddess said flatly. "I'm going to live, and _you're_ going to be stranded here in the deepest, darkest part of your subconscious." Again, she sounded _almost_ remorseful. "I'd suggest you get used to it, because you're never getting out. It's the only way to be sure you won't destroy me!"

"No, Goddess, wait!" Her doubled ignored her and faded away, leaving Minako hanging in the silent void. She hung her head in defeat as she came to terms with what had happened. Goddess had won; she was all alone.

* * *

Minako had no idea how long she hung there in the dark. There was no frame of reference, no sign of the passage of time. "Trapped in my own subconscious," she muttered. "This is not how I thought my day would go…" Her whole body slumped dejectedly as she considered what was probably going to happen from here. "I screwed up bad. Goddess is gonna take my body for a joyride in the real world, and there's no telling how much damage she could do. I doubt she's interested in being Sailor Venus, either. Who's gonna look out for Usagi and the others?"

A faint pulse of power accompanied the dull orange light that sprang into existence, and Minako realised it was coming from her hand. Her _right_ hand. "My Sailor Crystal?"

A voice fluttered out of the darkness, distant yet immediately familiar to her. "…Come on, Mina! Fight this, whatever it is…"

"Artemis?!" Her head darted about in surprise, searching for her friend. "Where are you?"

"…It's not like you to just give up! That's not who you are…"

 _He's talking to me from the real world,_ she realised. _I'm probably still lying on my bedroom floor and he's there with me, trying to cheer me on even now._ A defeated sigh slipped from her lips as she took stock of her situation. "Oh, Arty. You've never given up on me, not even those times when I screwed things up _really_ badly. But what can I do? Goddess has all the power in here. I can't even get my feet back on solid-"

For just a moment, before she could finish her thought, her feet settled on… _something_. "Ground? Huh?!" She waggled her feet about at random, trying in vain to recreate her brief success. "Did I just...?"

"…Believe in yourself," the cat murmured, his voice fading slowly. "The way I always will…"

It was faint, but Minako felt it; a spark of confidence deep within her heart. "You're right, Arty. This is _my_ mind. Maybe I'm not entirely myself, but I can't just give up and let Goddess win! There's way too much at stake!" Her fist rose determinedly before her. "Like I showed Princess, when I faced off with Gigaros! Maybe the power's been inside me all along. Maybe, as much as I _have_ lost V, Other Minako and Princess, they're still here with me after all. Maybe I really _am_ me?"

Her focus turned to the darkness around her. "V said this is like a dream. _My_ dream. Could it be that simple? Could I just…Lucy dream?" Minako gripped her chin in quiet contemplation. "I don't know if that's the right word for it, but it doesn't really matter. If I _can_ gain control, if I can change things like Goddess did…" She remembered Other Minako's manipulation of a door to find Princess, nodding in acceptance. "If Other Me can do it, why not me? No offence, Other Me."

With an anxious gulp, she raised her hand. "Sailor Crystal? Are you still trying to help?" There was no response, at least nothing audible, but a faint tingle of comforting energy confirmed its presence. All she had to do was focus on it. _And my newfound confidence._ "I'm in control here. Not Goddess. Me." Nothing seemed to be happening, but she continued her mantra. "I'm in control here. Not Goddess. Me." She pictured a door, the same style as those in Magellan Castle, and stretched out her hand. "I am in control. I…am…in…control!" A ghostly, washed out version of the door in her mind shimmered into being and, as she repeated her chant, solidified. Minako's hand came to rest on it, confirming its existence as her feet settled against a solid surface once again. "I'm in control!"

Her hand dropped to the knob and, somewhat nervously, turned it. The door swung open before her to reveal a similar portal, a swirling maelstrom of golden light. Minako took her first real steps in the void, but paused just before entering. A quick glance down reminded her she still wore the same pale green dress as when she'd arrived; the one she'd worn in the real world. _The same one Goddess is wearing now._ That settled it. _It's not gonna work for me anymore._

Her hand pressed gently against her chest and another flash of light enveloped her. When it faded, Minako was pleased to find herself wearing the comforting uniform of Sailor Venus instead. "I may not be complete as Minako right now, but I will _always_ be Sailor Venus." She took a deep breath as she studied the doorway once again, squinting into the light. "Now, to find the others and get my body back." She shielded her eyes against the blinding light and stepped through the door…

* * *

…opening her eyes to find herself standing on the Moon. Its vast, grey expanse stretched off into the distance in all directions, its surface only broken up by an occasional crater or mound. It wasn't what Venus had expected to find on the other side of the door, but it made sense when she turned. Princess was perhaps thirty feet away, standing before a huge stone structure. A wall, in fact, higher than anything she could have imagined. It disappeared into the distance, evidently encircling a huge portion of the lunar surface. Could it contain the entire Moon Kingdom?

"Is this what Other Minako was talking about?" she wondered breathlessly.

"Indeed," Princess murmured, placing a hand on the stone. "My entire life is here, behind this great stone monstrosity." She stared up at the top, sadly shaking her head. "I fear I shall never regain that which I have lost."

Venus moved closer, feeling no cold despite her skirt exposing far more skin than her dress ever had. "How did this thing come to be? What could cause it?"

Princess frowned, as if in pain. "I see…a ginger scoundrel?" She shook her head immediately. "Tis but a flash, the vague recollection of a dream. Its nature eludes me, faded like the stars with the dawn."

 _Ginger scoundrel?_ Venus could only wonder at what that was supposed to mean.

Her gown-wearing counterpart turned with a short, exasperated sigh…and blushed bright red. "Alas, I fear your name escapes me once more."

"It's Minako," she replied, with a laugh. "Though now, in this outfit, I usually go by Venus."

"My apologies," Princess said, offering a formal bow. "This infernal memory of mine is most frustrating. I do, however, recall my Sailor Senshi attire quite clearly." She raised an eyebrow as she inspected Venus' oversized rear bow. "It would seem you've made some alterations."

"Um…" Venus could only manage a shrug in response. "It's a long story?"

"Regardless, 'tis a relief to see you once more. I feared that Goddess had banished you completely."

"She did. She tried, anyway, but I realised I'm still me. Maybe some pieces of me are separated right now, but it's not like I magically lost it all. I just thought I did." Venus unconsciously wrapped both arms around herself as she stared up at the wall again. _Banishment. Is that what it'll take to save us all from Goddess?_

"Yet you still seem troubled," Princess observed. "You doubt yourself?" At Venus' nod, she tapped a finger against her cheek thoughtfully. "While 'tis true Goddess wishes you gone, did you not wish a similar fate upon the poor, sweet, simple one?"

"I can't deny that," Venus agreed, reflecting briefly on the fact Other Minako had now become _poor_ in addition to _sweet and simple_. "You think Goddess is right to hate me?"

Princess shrugged, an act far more reminiscent of her present-day incarnation than any she'd shown previously. "Is it really a matter of right or wrong, Minako? Does Goddess not have the same right to life that we do? Do you not stand for life as a Sailor Senshi? Could you really crush her from your mind and continue to call yourself Sailor Venus?"

Her language was still somewhat stilted, but Venus was making far more sense of it this time around. With a nod, she made a decision. "Thank you, Princess…Me?" That was still a _very_ good question. "I, uh, I don't suppose you remember your name yet?"

Princess shook her head and smiled faintly. "It matters not…for I go by Minako now. As good a name as any I could wish for." She reached out and grasped Venus' hand in her own.

A jolt of energy coursed through the Senshi's body, followed by a familiar warmth. _The same feeling as when Other Minako and I synced up. Princess, she…we've reconnected!_

"Well," Princess murmured, stepping back with a contented smile, "that was a most fascinating little sensation, wasn't it?" She took a moment to collect herself, brushing her hair back into place before gesturing to a distant Earth. "Come. Let us find the barbarian and the simple girl. Goddess awaits your decision."

* * *

They found V in London as Venus expected, sitting atop Big Ben of all places. She left Princess staring in wide-eyed wonder at her self-described 'home away from home' and made the climb alone, easily scaling the impressive structure. She found her 'younger' self above the clock face itself, staring out at the city, and couldn't resist teasing her just a little. "Brooding again, huh?"

V's head snapped around in an instant, her eyes wide behind her mask. "I don't believe it. I was sure Goddess had won, that she'd sent you away forever…" Her gaze shifted, taking in her different look. "Something's different, isn't it? Something's changed...and it's not just your outfit." She snorted quietly. "Guess you prefer a little more orange these days, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. There's still a lot of blue in the bows."

V nodded silently, her left leg bouncing in a symptom of nervous energy. Finally, she bowed her head in contrition. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Venus asked.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm supposed to protect you-"

"And you have," Venus assured her, "for so long. Not just me, either, but the others…and Usagi." She saw it right away; V seemed to pull back at the mention of her friend. _The barbs when Goddess appeared as_ _Usagi, her reluctance to follow her…_ "I get it. I see it now."

V stared back at her in suspicion. "What?"

"You do resent Usagi a little, don't you?" The true meaning of that revelation finally became clear to her too. "Oh. _I_ resent Usagi…"

"I…" V clammed up, abruptly turning back to the cityscape before them. She hugged her own elbows in a familiar display of unease.

Venus might have felt the same discomfort before all of this began, but she was finally coming to see things clearly. _Seeing these different aspects of my mind separated like this, speaking to them? It's helped me get a handle on myself, if anything else._ She hesitated a moment before placing a hand on V's shoulder. "It's okay."

"How can you say that?! She's my friend, and I-"

"Yes, she _is_ my friend," Venus agreed, "and I love her. I love everyone, but there are times when I _do_ miss being you, V. The spotlight, the fame…I miss it all now and then. Sailor Venus doesn't really get much attention at all next to Sailor Moon." She took a deep breath and prepared to make her case; for V _and_ for herself. "But Usagi didn't end Sailor V; I did. I made a choice."

V had become every bit the broody barely-teen she remembered being on occasion. "What choice?"

"You know what choice." She eased herself down beside her 'younger' self. "We watched it happen back in Magellan Castle, remember?"

V nodded once. "Alan and Katarina..."

"Being you cost me a lot, V. My relationship with Mother, Hikaru, the rest of my friends, my grades; Artemis tried to keep me on track, but it was hard juggling two lives." Venus sighed heavily as she let herself remember. "That was the night I decided I didn't want to be alone anymore. Yeah, I guess it was nice being popular, but I was more alone than I'd ever been in my life…and I made the choice to end it."

V hung her head. "I remember."

"I found comfort in my friendship with Usagi," Venus said softly. "And Ami, and Rei, and Mako. After what felt like an eternity, I had friends again. Sure, maybe I miss having all eyes on me…" She shifted uncomfortably, unwittingly drifting off-topic. "I mean, sure, Sailor Moon's the hip, _new_ Sailor Senshi, but it was Sailor V who first fazed that trail-"

"You're rambling," V murmured, nudging her gently, "and I'm pretty sure it's _blazed_ , not fazed."

Venus coughed into her hand, taking a moment to gather herself. "My point is, while I may miss the spotlight, I know I made the right decision. I know the Sailor Senshi are stronger together, as a _team_. Just like the two of us."

"I know," V said, rising carefully to her feet. "Me too. I just…" She trailed off before laughing quietly. "It really doesn't matter, does it? God, you and Airhead were right; I _can_ be broody!"

Venus held up a hand, thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart. "Just a little."

Her masked counterpart glared at her in mock irritation before softening again. "What are we going to do about Goddess?"

A quick glance down confirmed Princess was still scurrying about from building to building, taking it all in. "I haven't decided yet…but I'm no longer so sure throwing her away is the right call."

"What?! After everything she's done to us? To you?!"

"Yeah, okay, she's trying to kill us…sort of…but I can't exactly plead innocent in all of this myself." A moment passed while Venus collected her thoughts. "I caused this. Not her."

"You can't let her stay," V growled, shaking her head for emphasis. "She can't be trusted! She-"

"She's a part of me, V, just as much as you are. As much as any of you are. You were right to stop me from abandoning Other Minako…and _I'm_ right now." Venus took a step towards her, careful to avoid the ledge. "I respect your opinion, you know that, but this is _my_ mind…and it's my call." She reached for V hopefully, leaving her hand open in an invitation. "What do you say? Will you still help me?"

For several agonising seconds V stared down at her hand, then knocked it aside…only to hug her. "Guess I didn't get _all_ the guts in our little split, huh? I'm with you."

Minako felt the same warmth again, along with a brief flood of conflicting thoughts and emotions. _I'm back. For the first time since Galaxia killed me, I feel complete. Like my old self, reflexes and all!_

"…even if you _did_ decide to wear the orange skirt instead."

"It's what I'm used to!" Venus protested, smirking at V's good-natured grin. "Besides, I have no idea where my old transformation pen even is. Maybe my wardrobe, but there's no way I'm opening _that_ Pandora's Box!"

V's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You say fazed instead of blazed, but you get _Pandora's Box_ right?!"

"Oh, shush." Her mock annoyance only lasted a moment before she smiled again. "Seriously, though. Thank you."

"Don't sweat it." A familiar bravado coloured V's voice again as she raised a finger to the sky. "Now, let's go get her!"

Venus shook her head quickly. "Not just yet. We need to make one last stop first…"

* * *

The arcade looked the same as ever, but this time it was empty. Save, of course, the one blonde girl sitting in one of the driving games…

"You're not banished!" Other Minako leapt from her seat and dashed over, embracing Venus tightly. "I thought Cloudface had won, that I'd never see you again!"

"You sure seemed torn up over it," Venus noted, with a mischievous wink. "Break any lap times?"

"What? No, I, er…" A familiar, high-pitched laugh fluttered from Other Minako as she began playing with her bow. "I was just…traumatised by grief, you see! I needed something to, uh…um…I just had to take my mind off it all somehow!"

"Uh-huh." _I can't really be mad at her,_ Venus admitted, holding back a giggle. _This_ is _what I wanted her –_ me _– to be like._ "I'm glad to have you back, Other Me. I have a feeling I'll need to blow off a whole bunch of steam by the time we're done in here. Any ideas?"

Her energetic doppelganger's eyes sparkled. "Well, the arcade's always there in the real world too." An excited squeal followed as she clapped. "The new Sailor V game comes out soon! How about we get a nice strawberry milkshake and-"

"Or," Venus countered, tapping a finger against her cheek in thought, "I could ask dad to buy me the home console version." A giggle escaped as she considered the possibilities. "Along with the console..."

"OH, MY GOD!" Other Minako screamed, waving her arms frantically. "I LOVE THIS IDEA!"

"Oh, please," V scoffed, with a dramatic sniff. "Dad will never go for it, you airheads. As if Mother's gonna let him spend that kind of money!" A look akin to absolute horror quickly settled on her face as she digested what she'd just said. "Oh, no. I do _not_ like this. Not one, little bit!"

Princess simply stared at each of them in turn. "Home…console?"

Other Minako took up the challenge. "It's this little box, you see, and you put these other _littler_ boxes called cartridges in it and they have these cool games on them that you can play with a controller-"

"I must reiterate that you're all _most_ strange. You especially."

"First I'm simple, now I'm strange?! Listen up, Flakeface-"

Venus couldn't help but laugh as she summoned another doorway, her palm pulsing briefly with yet more orange light. "We need to get back to the real world first, Other Me, and that means fixing my mind." She exhaled slowly, at peace with her decision, and nodded. "Come on, everyone. It's time to settle things with Goddess." As they proceeded through the portal one at a time, her final thought went unsaid.

 _I only hope it's not too late to save her._

* * *

AN: Another chapter down. This is probably the talkiest chapter of Head Trip, dealing with Minako's internal conflict. She's made peace with Other Minako, accepted her buried resentment of Usagi, placated her "V" persona, and come to see Goddess may not be quite the villainess she thought she was. With the band back together, it's now time for Team Minako to face off with Goddess for the final time. Will they talk her down or will she force a fight? You'll just have to wait for the finale to find out! Thanks to the couple of guests who've reviewed recently, it was a really nice confidence boost to get your feedback! I'll be back with the final chapter soon!

Lisseas


	5. Five Minakos All in a Row Oh, and Light

**Head Trip - A Minako Story**

 **Chapter Five: Five Minakos All in a Row. Oh, and Lightning!**

* * *

"Do you think we had a guy in our life?" Venus asked idly, as she trudged along beside Princess. "Our very own knight in shining armour?"

The sky was growing dark overhead, streaks of vermillion and burnt orange marking the setting of the sun. It made little sense, of course; she'd passed out after sundown in the real world, making all this a by-product of her dream world's oddball nature. _Or some ploy on Goddess' part,_ she admitted silently, _though_ _I can't really imagine what difference the time of day would make to her._

"I would certainly hope so." Princess tapped her cheek thoughtfully as she considered Venus' recent question. "We could hardly be so unlucky in love across _two_ lifetimes."

"Mm, I know, right?" Her harmonious response didn't last long as the true meaning behind Princess' words finally occurred to her. "Hey, wait a minute! Now I've gotta worry about _you_ teasing me too?"

Her gown-wearing double flashed a mischievous smirk. "Tis most entertaining…"

"Traitor."

Sailor V, the first such 'split personality' Venus had encountered inside her own head, dropped back to join them. "So, I'm totally _not_ sorry to interrupt this little…whatever it is…but I have a relatively serious question for you."

Venus spared one last mock glower for Princess before nodding. "Shoot, V."

"What does our life look like back in the real world, after we finish our business with Goddess?" The masked Senshi studied her intently. "What will it mean to be Minako Aino?"

Princess raised a curious eyebrow. "A most pertinent question."

"I, uh…" Venus nearly tripped over her own feet as she considered the question, trying to gather her thoughts on the subject. "I suppose, at least for starters, I want to get my life back on track. It'd sure be nice to show everyone I'm not an idiot." A brief swell of pride followed as she remembered being _just_ Minako in life pre-Sailor V. "Yeah. It'd be nice to get everyone off my back for once. Maybe even patch things up with Mother, show her I'm not a complete failure." She couldn't help but giggle as it became clearer in her mind. "Poor Artemis won't know what to make of me, but I had decent grades once before and I can do it again."

"A beautiful, talented _and_ intelligent agent of Love and Justice?" V gripped her chin thoughtfully, the prospect obviously an intriguing one. Finally, she nodded her approval. "I can get behind that."

"Oh, boo!" Other Minako popped up out of nowhere, far less receptive. "It sounds like a whole lot of extra, boring homework to me!" Despite her grumpy tone, however, she softened quickly. "Still…if it really means that much to you, I guess I'm with you."

Venus felt her smile blossom again. "Thanks, Other Me."

"Maybe it won't be so bad. Sure, there'll be less time for fun stuff…but extra homework means extra stress." Her eccentric double's eyes widened in delight. "That means you'll need me more than ever, doesn't it?!"

"That's right," she agreed with a giggle. "I…" Once again, Venus trailed off mid-sentence, this time in response to what she saw as they rounded a corner. "Seriously?!" She recognised her own neighbourhood immediately, even with the damaged houses and streets. As terrible as that was to see, however, it wasn't what drew her attention.

Other Minako summed up her thoughts well. "Is that… _our_ house?!"

Venus nodded, recognising it immediately though not its surroundings. It sat atop a rocky hill all its own, looming over the devastated houses around it like a queen atop her throne. The familiar cloud signalling Goddess' presence hung above it, a swirling mass of black and grey.

Even V seemed taken aback. "That's unexpected."

"My house is the Big Bad's stronghold?" Venus asked, shaking her head slowly. "I mean, sure, it fits…but doesn't this feel just a little anticlimactic?"

As dilapidated as the surrounding neighbourhood was, her house seemed completely unscathed. As they stepped forward, Goddess' angry voice erupted from the very heavens themselves. "You might have escaped the void, but the body is mine now and you are _not_ getting it back!" With the terrible crack of thunder, a bolt of lightning hit the street at their feet. The asphalt cracked under the onslaught and began sinking into the ground. Another followed, wrecking another slab of bitumen to open up another chasm.

Venus swallowed nervously as a concerning thought occurred to her. "So, hey, it's not like all of this is causing _actual_ damage to my brain...right?"

V just shrugged helplessly, her mouth agape in the same awed terror as the rest of them.

"Real comforting, V."

The earth began to shake violently beneath their feet, a low, grinding rumble filling the air. Princess gathered up her long gown, looking incredibly nervous as Other Minako and V backed in closer. The rumble reached a crescendo as the street broke apart, sending chips of asphalt and concrete flying as a large, grey structure tore its way out of the ground.

Princess' eyes snapped wide open as she pointed in disbelief. "That…that's the wall! The one around my memories!"

"It's Goddess! She's trying to block us!" V cried, breaking into a run. "We have to get over it now!"

Stunned into inaction by the wall's appearance, Venus broke from her reverie and followed. "Come on!" Large chunks of falling asphalt provided convenient, gravity defying stepping stones; she leapt from piece to tumbling piece as the wall continued its way skyward, struggling to keep pace. Princess fell behind as they neared the top, her gown caught up on a wayward piece of sidewalk.

Safely atop the wall, Venus watched in horror as she slowed and began to fall. "Venus Love Me-"

"I've got her!" Other Minako pushed off the final chunk of falling street and leapt into the air, snagging the falling Princess' wrist and pulling her along behind her. "Come on, ya ditz! Keep up!"

Venus joined V in leaning down to catch the duo, pulling them to safety. The shaking slowed, the wall seemingly reaching its designated height, and they all slumped as the stress faded.

Princess gulped down a huge lungful of air and turned to Other Minako. "My thanks." Her smile turned into a frown quickly, though, and she began tearing at her gown. "This will not do! Not at all!" With a final, excruciating tear – it looked quite expensive – she was left wearing a rough but functional skirt. She flexed a leg experimentally and smiled. "There. Much better."

"Well, you won't win any awards for your fashion sense," Other Minako observed with a giggle, "but you can't put a price on freedom of movement, huh?"

Venus took a moment to breathe, her relief palpable. As her heartrate settled once again, she took a look down at the other side of the wall. The street was bent and broken, jagged asphalt spires jutting out from the wall's base. She dropped down, careful to avoid them, and took a closer look. Princess' earlier observation was accurate; this wall _did_ look an awful lot like the one Venus had seen with her on the Moon.

"Could this Goddess be responsible for my muddled mind?" Princess wondered, placing her hand on the smooth, stone surface.

After careful consideration, Venus shook her head. "I don't think so. She said she only woke up as herself recently."

"And you believe her?" V asked, her tone making it clear what _she_ thought of that.

"I do," Venus agreed, with a final, wary glance at the massive structure. "If anything, I think she was inspired by the same wall we saw. Someone or something else is responsible for the other one."

A chorus of high-pitched, melodic giggling rose up behind them as a dozen or so glass figures rippled into view. They started to move, gliding across the street as razor sharp claws extended from their fingers.

"Minako Paredri!" V cried, dropping into a defensive stance.

"Hey!" Venus objected, unable to hold back her pout, "I'm not sure how I feel about that particular nickname for them!"

She was too late; the masked Senshi was already gone, halfway to their tittering opponents. Twirling through the air – completely unnecessarily – she landed foot-first on her target's chest, crushing it into the street. In one fluid motion, she swung around with a reverse forearm to another's face, just as a third leapt for her unprotected back...

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus flung her arm forward, acting without thinking. The golden links of her chain wrapped around the Paredri's wrist, stopping it cold as it snapped around to face her. The temporary hesitation at a successful attack passed, and she pulled hard with all her might, flinging the creature into Goddess' wall. It shattered, now a collection tiny shards scattered across the pavement.

V buried her toes in another Paredri's chin, taking its head off completely, before flashing her a quick V sign. "Nice one!"

Other Minako and Princess weren't exactly idle, either. The physical manifestation of her hyperactive side was a literal blur, moving with the same superhuman speed she'd demonstrated earlier. Physics appeared to have very little meaning inside Minako's mind – something even _she_ would admit was unsurprising – and Other Minako was taking full advantage. She dove at one of the Paredri with near-reckless abandon, flattening it with a flying clothesline before rolling back to her feet. It was an impressive display; she continued on in continuous motion, flipping over another. It screeched loudly as she gripped its shoulders in mid-air and, using her momentum, catapulted it into the wall.

Princess, for her part, may not have been quite as impressive from a sheer energy level, but she was no slouch at all. Now free of her cumbersome gown, she kept a pair of Paredri at bay with a series of twirling kicks. Venus found the display more reminiscent of a dancer than a warrior; she marvelled at her past self's grace and refinement, something she'd always felt she lacked. It never let up, either. A Paredri finally grew impatient, lunging forward impulsively only to lose its head as Princess landed an inspiring heel kick. Despite her lack of uniform, this was very clearly Sailor Venus in action.

With all four members of 'Team Minako' on the same page, they made short work of the remaining Paredri, leaving a mass of shattered glass in their wake to glisten in the dwindling sunlight. Above, the swirling mass of cloud flashed angrily. No lightning followed, though, and Goddess was silent.

Venus twirled her chain idly before letting it dissipate, impressed with their victory. "I guess you had a great point after all, V. We really are best as a team. One, unified Minako."

Her masked self rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Please. When am I ever wrong?"

Other Minako made a retching noise. "I am _so_ glad we grew out of that arrogance," she grumbled. "I can't believe how annoying it is up close like this."

"Indeed," Princess murmured, her disdain clear as she fidgeted with a loose thread hanging from her new 'skirt'.

"Oh, sure. You're all just jealous that I'm the beautiful and talented agent of love, Sailor V."

Other Minako wrinkled her nose in confusion. "But I _am_ Sailor V."

"As am I," Princess agreed, blinking slowly. "Aren't I?"

"They've got you there, V," Venus added, with a shrug. "You're me, and so are they. Therefore, all of us are also _you_."

V's brow furrowed behind her mask as she began to fidget. "Well, yeah, but…I get to _wear_ the mask, and the cool uniform, and…" She eventually trailed off into an awkward silence. "Oh, shut up."

It was all Venus could do to stifle a laugh as she turned her focus to her home. _Well, the dream version of it anyway._ It looked so normal from here, but she knew it was likely anything but. _This is Goddess' home, her stronghold. I need to remember that._ With just a hint of trepidation, she exhaled and took a step towards the front door.

* * *

"Well," Other Minako murmured, bringing her arms up around herself. "Isn't this cosy?"

Venus was forced to agree. It was certainly her home as she remembered it yet, at the same time, it was not. The living room was a jumbled mess of odd lines and angles. Like 'Not London' before it, all the walls were off, the doorframes and joinery askew and imperfect. The lighting was wrong, casting the room in a nightmarish mix of reds and blues. Adding to the eerie image was the furniture; it was all out of place, including a random armchair hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Is Goddess really this random," V wondered, as she cautiously entered the room, "or is this all some weak attempt to scare us?"

"I suggest the latter," Princess replied, her left eyebrow rising as she stared at the inverted chair. "Tis like a carnival house of horrors, dreamed up to frighten children."

"Exactly. And it's not going to work on us!"

Other Minako wasn't as confident. "Speak for yourself. This place gives me the creeps…"

Venus saw familiar pictures on the walls, a younger Minako beaming with her equally happy mother and father. _Things weren't always so strained between us,_ she remembered sadly. _I've really made a mess of things the past few years. Maybe I had no choice, maybe I had to lie…but I'm so tired of it all._ She continued exploring, eventually finding something out of place on the corner bookshelf. A photo of her, performing on stage in a familiar green and orange outfit. "This is…the idol contest I entered? The one judged by Yaten…" A brilliant white flash obscured her vision for a moment…

 _The Ginga TV executive was a mousy woman in her mid-forties. "Regretfully, Miss Aino, you haven't been accepted into the second round." She adjusted her glasses and shrugged dismissively. "We do hope you'll apply again next year."_

Just like that, Venus was back in the living room. "What?! Did…did anyone else just…?" Several nods confirmed it wasn't just her, leading to a frown. "But I made it past the first round. I got a letter and everything!" Another flash was her only answer…

 _"Maybe I was wrong, Minako. Maybe you're not cut out to be a Sailor Senshi after all." Artemis had never looked so disappointed the entire time she'd known him. "I regret ever giving you that wand."_

"That's a load of bull!" V snapped, bringing her back to reality. "Artemis has _never_ given up on us like that before! He never would!"

"Sure, he's been disappointed," Other Minako agreed, "but he loves us and he would _never_ say such hurtful things." She turned to Venus and patted her forearm. "It's all Cloudface. She's trying to mess with your head. _Our_ head."

"I know…" That much seemed obvious, yet Venus couldn't shake the notion there was more at work here than simple mind games. _What is this? What's Goddess trying to show me?_ With another bright flash…

 _Mai knelt screaming before a burning school bus, the screams of children filling the air. "Why weren't you able to save us, Sailor Venus?! I believed in you…and you let us all die!"_

Venus fell to her knees, resisting the sudden urge to be sick. "But I _did_ save you! I looked deep inside myself and…" She went silent as it began to dawn on her. "And I found that next level. The drive, the will to be better." The living room seemed to brighten just barely around her. "Is that what this is? A reminder of the times I needed that drive? _Her_ determination?"

 _A young Chibiusa screamed for help as the needle-armed youma stalked her through the corridors. It was too much, though. Cold, pale and shivering, Minako slumped against the wall as she finally succumbed to the effects of illness. "I'm so sorry, Chibiusa. I just…I can't go on anymore…"_

"But I _didn't_ give up," Venus murmured, rising to her feet again. "I fought through it. With _her_ help, I dug deep…and willed myself on!"

Princess smiled faintly. "Just like the proud Sailor Senshi we are."

A low growl burst from V's throat as the masked Senshi span in place, clearly searching for Goddess. "Enough with all the 'last time on Sailor Venus' nonsense! Come out and face us!"

A swirling mass of angry black storm cloud roiled down the stairs, finally coalescing into the familiar visage of Goddess. She still wore the same green dress; its simple, even cute appearance contrasted terribly with her grim expression, and Venus still struggled to believe she'd _ever_ looked that angry and mistrustful in her life.

"Goddess, please. We came to talk."

Her rogue double's eyes narrowed. "So talk."

Venus almost missed it, but there was a clear undercurrent of fear in her voice. _Goddess is afraid…of me?!_ She swallowed carefully and took a small step forward. "I made…a mistake. I was wrong to cast you aside. I didn't understand myself, and I certainly didn't understand you, but-"

"Pretty words," Goddess growled, unfolding her arms, "but that's all they are, and I'm not buying it." She flicked her wrist, summoning a crackling ball of lightning above her palm. "I know the real you. I _know_ you're just waiting for the right moment to destroy me. Heck, you already tried ditching Other Minako; how long until you destroy her too?!"

"I would never-"

"She would never-"

Their combined denial was cut off by a crack of thunder as Goddess stepped forward. "Save it! We're all playthings to you, aren't we? Expendable pieces to be thrown away when you're done with us?!" The lightning intensified, enveloping her completely. "Well, I refuse to play along anymore, and I will _not_ go back to the void!"

As if for emphasis, Goddess hurled a bolt of lightning right into Venus' chest. The pain was intense, a horrible burning, but it was nothing compared to the guilt she felt now. It wasn't fear she could hear in Goddess' voice, it was sheer, unbridled terror! _I did this to her, didn't I? I made her this way. She's right; I_ am _the bad guy in here!_

More blasts followed, lashing the room along with her allies. V took the full brunt of the second blast followed by Other Minako and Princess. Venus dodged to the right but still felt the burn of one more bolt across her ribs. This wasn't what she wanted, but she had no choice. "Crescent Beam!"

It was swallowed up by the mass of cloud around Goddess, diffused with no effect. "I didn't want to destroy you," she admitted, almost sad, "but you leave me no choice!" Another bolt began building, growing in size and strength until it surrounded her entirely.

"Here!" V tossed a small, golden object to Venus. "Take it!"

"My compact?"

V grimaced as she nodded. "Reflect…her attack!"

That wasn't a bad idea…but it led Venus to another immediately. _Artemis once told me the compact would reveal the enemy's true form._ A stray bolt interrupted her, barely missing her face as it burned into the living room wall. "Stop wrecking my brain! I don't wanna be a vegetable!"

Princess' voice cut through the din, her confusion clear. "What…?"

The crackle of electricity reached almost unbearable levels. Goddess was now sheathed in cloud and lightning, all traces of her familiar appearance gone. Venus rolled back to her feet and thrust out her hand, the open compact in her grasp, as the pulsing bolt was unleashed. It struck the glass and was sent straight back at Goddess, overwhelming her defences and dispersing the cloud around her. She shrieked in pain, seizing repeatedly as the energy danced around her form.

Venus stood and, without any of her usual flair, called the compact's original attack. _The name is the same, but the effect is very different._ "Crescent Beam!"

An overwhelming blast of golden light streamed from the mirror, momentarily obscuring Goddess. It faded slowly, revealing a very different persona. The righteous, anger-fuelled villainess was gone, leaving a sobbing, broken Minako in her place.

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head. "It's no use. No matter what I try, you're just too strong. I…I can't beat you." With one last pronounced sniffle, her head slumped in defeat. "Go on, do it. Get it over with."

Venus stared down at her, unsure what to say. This Goddess was far more recognisable. _How many times have I looked in the mirror and seen the same me?_

"You heard her," V called, shakily pulling herself to her feet. Her uniform still smoked after Goddess' earlier attack. "She won't be satisfied until she's running the show. We have no choice."

"I never wanted any of this," Goddess muttered bitterly, wiping at her eyes. "I just wanted to help, to _live_ …"

"Aw…" Other Minako sounded sympathetic…until Venus realised she was inspecting her now-burnt overalls. "I really loved this little ensemble, too…" She glanced up awkwardly and blushed right red. "Oh, right. Goddess."

The only sound in the room was the smack of V's hand hitting her forehead.

"Sure," their eccentric self continued, cringing as she fiddled with one of her shoulder straps, "she can be a real jerkface at times, but I'm not sold on banishing her completely. She _is_ a part of us, after all."

"Indeed," Princess agreed, rising from behind the couch. She seized Venus' forearm gently, and for the first time it became clear that she was somehow completely unscathed after the fight. "We are Sailor Venus, Minako. We made a vow to defend life; will you now break that vow in the pursuit of vengeance?"

"She already tried to do the same to us!" V countered, pointing angrily at the kneeling Goddess with clear disdain. "It's not vengeance, Princess, it's justice!"

"I…" Venus stared down at the rogue personality that had caused her so much trouble…and faltered. _She tried to take over, yes…but only after I pushed her away. After I buried her in that…whatever that darkness was._

"Justice?" Princess responded, with an _extremely_ undignified snort. "How little you understand. It seems you really _a_ _re_ but a pretender!"

"Do you want this to happen again in a few years? She's a monster, Minako, you said so yourself! She's crazy, she's completely self-absorbed! She-"

"She's me." Venus hesitated just a moment before placing a hand on Goddess' shoulder. "She _is_ me, V. Just like you. All this time I've been ashamed of that selfish, obsessive side of me, so ashamed that I felt I had to throw it away so I could grow…but it's what pushes me to challenge myself. _She_ pushes me, V, to reach for goals I could never have imagined. Moving to a new city in London? Goddess gave me the courage to try. It was her fire and determination that got me through that idol contest. When tempered with your leadership, Other Minako's kindness, and Princess'…um…?"

"Refinement?" her past self offered helpfully.

"Sure, Princess' refinement," Venus agreed. "When combined with all that, V, Goddess is no monster at all. She's just… _me_ …and I won't abandon her again."

Goddess' tears abated as she glanced up, apparently confused.

"I thought I had to change if I wanted to be successful," Venus admitted wistfully. "I thought nobody would like me if they saw the ugly, selfish side of me…but all of this has shown me the truth." With a grand, twirling pirouette, she beamed widely and proudly. "I like me! Other Minako, Princess, V… _and_ Goddess; it's been a crazy journey through my own head, but you've all helped me realise I like me, and that's all that matters."

V stared at her for a moment…then smiled faintly. "How can I argue with that?" With that, she faded from view, her iconic mask the last thing to vanish. Princess and Other Minako followed suit, with an archaic curtsy and finger-wriggling wave respectively.

"Thank you," Venus whispered, with a sad smile herself. "I'm going to miss our talks...and there'll never be so much awesome in one room at the same time again."

Goddess cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, are we still…?"

"Oh, right!" She took a knee opposite her and clasped her hands together. "Look…I really _do_ want to change. I want to grow up, become a better person…but I see now that getting rid of you won't help that. It was never going to. If anything, I'm going to need you now more than ever!"

There was obvious suspicion in Goddess' eyes as she dabbed at her tears, but she remained silent.

"I'm tired of being the dumbest Sailor Senshi. Well, maybe tied with Usagi. We are make-up exam buddies after all…"

Goddess sighed wearily. "Geez, you really are missing my focus, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Venus agreed, nodding furiously. "Exactly! That's what I need, Goddess. If I'm actually going to get my grades up, I'll need your focus and drive and determination because god only knows Other Minako's gonna be kicking around in my head trying her best to distract me!"

"She _is_ pretty good at that…"

Venus felt another faint smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "So, what do you say?"

Goddess now looked more uncertain than she'd been the entire time. "I…how can I trust you to keep your word? How do I know you won't just bury me again when you've got the life you want?"

"Because I understand now. I've seen that void I sent you to, and I would never wish it on anyone." A chill ran down her spine as she remembered the sensation of total nothingness. "I'm sorry, Goddess, _so_ sorry. I _do_ need you. I will _always_ need you. Please come back. Help me to become the Minako I want to be."

Finally, for the first time since they'd met, she saw Goddess actually smile. "You really want my help? After everything I've done?"

"Yes," Venus said, allowing her own smile to blossom. "You're a part of me, an important part, and I promise I'll never forget that again." She hesitated a moment, then leaned in to hug her once-enemy.

Goddess stiffened at first, but slowly relaxed and brought her arms up around her. "Thank you..."

Minako realised her uniform had faded again, leaving her and Goddess as identical twins. Right down to their wrinkled green dresses. A golden shimmer surrounded them as they embraced, accompanied by a warmth far more intense than any she'd felt with her other personalities. Somehow, impossibly, she felt Goddess began to melt _into_ her…

* * *

…and she began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered, finally opening to reveal the welcoming ceiling of her bedroom. There was no trace of the headache she'd passed out with, nor the nausea it had brought with it. She reached for her forehead with a trembling hand, discovering a cool, damp cloth. _I'm lying in bed like I'm sick, but I was on the floor…wasn't I?_ A faint meow drew her gaze, and she found Artemis on the foot of the bed, staring back at her with obvious relief.

"You're awake!"

Minako flinched at her mother's voice, not expecting the proximity _or_ volume, and found her sitting up on a re-purposed dining chair beside the bed.

"Honestly, Minako," she grumbled, evidently just waking up herself. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me you were _really_ sick?"

The blonde girl sat up slowly, not entirely sure what was going on. _I was…have I been here all along? Wasn't I somewhere else just now…with…me?_ A flash of images danced before her mind's eye; her own face looking back at her, Sailor V's mask, her favourite pair of overalls, and a storm cloud. _Did I imagine all of it? Was I dreaming, or…?_

"Well?" Her mother was still waiting for an answer. "Nothing to say?"

"I…I'm sorry, Mother, I just…wait a minute! I _did_ tell you I felt sick and you told me to-" An odd little thought popped into Minako's head as she took in her mother's dishevelled appearance. "You…you sat here with me all night?"

"Well, of course I did." Her mother shuffled, evidently uncomfortable with the conversation. "You're my daughter, Minako. We may have our disagreements, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. Is it really so strange?"

Minako blinked slowly, digesting that…before leaping out of bed to hug her with a wide smile. "No, I don't think it's strange at all!"

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" It didn't seem to stop her from returning the hug. "Are you on drugs?"

Even that little dig couldn't bring Minako down. "No, Mother, I'm not on drugs. I'm just…I'm so sorry I let things get so bad between us! I don't want that anymore; I don't want that _life_ anymore." She let out a wild, excited laugh. "I'm going to really try at school from now on, you'll see! I'll get my grades up, and I'll start playing volleyball again, and-"

Her mother stared back at her with a mix of amusement - and some concern. "That's great, honey, and I'm glad to hear it...but don't you think you should rest a little first?"

"Nope, there's no time for rest!" Minako declared, glancing at her clock. "I have to get ready for school. I refuse to be late another day!" She rushed out of the room, leaving a _very_ confused Fumiko Aino behind. "Operation New Minako starts now!"

Artemis let out a low 'meow' as she vanished into the bathroom, shaking his head in an impressively human fashion.

"You said it, Artemis. I raised such a strange girl…"

* * *

Minako hummed to herself as she practically skipped along the sidewalk. Everything was great, all of it! She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this excited about her day. _It's all going to change from here. I'm taking back my life!_

"I must say I'm impressed," Artemis admitted, riding along on her shoulders in his usual manner. "You're going to be early, and you still managed to fit in a shower _and_ breakfast without having to run. Not even a little." With that, his ears flattened warily. "What's come over you?"

She shrugged in response. "I just feel like I need a change, you know?"

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with what happened last night?"

"I don't really know _what_ happened last night," Minako admitted, trying to remember even now. "I was home, on the floor of my room, when my Sailor Crystal pulsed…and then it's all blank. Just little flashes. Scattered sights and sounds, you know?"

"Of what?" he asked curiously.

"Sailor V, the arcade, one of those creepy glass dolls Nehellenia used...and I _think_ I was wearing some sort of ball gown at one point. All while a storm raged overhead."

"That's it?"

"That's it," she agreed, with another shrug. "More than anything, I just remember feeling...content." That was about as well as she could describe it. "It's like you said, Arty; I can accomplish anything I set my mind to, and I believe it now. Right now, I want to get my grades up. I want to make Mother proud of me again." She grew pensive. "I want to make _you_ proud of me again."

"Oh, Mina..." He brushed against her quickly. "I _am_ proud of you. Always."

She gave him a scratch behind the ear in response, giggling at an odd thought. "The lack of running could become a problem, though. My traditional dash to school is the only real cardio I get right now." She tapped a finger against her cheek, deep in thought. "I may need to wake up even earlier and start jogging…"

The cat's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "That does it! Who are you and what have you done with the real-"

"Minako?!" Usagi screeched to a halt beside her, falling in step as she huffed and puffed for air. "You're, uh…you're on time?"

"I woke up early," she answered casually, "so I figured I might as well get in early for a change. Who knows, I may even start making a habit of it."

Her friend managed a confused nod before her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot! How's your head?"

For reasons Minako didn't quite understand, the question made her giggle. "It's great. _I'm_ great. Like I told you last night, it was nothing a little sleep couldn't fix."

Usagi looked to Artemis, eyebrow raised. "Seriously, is she okay?"

He managed a pretty good approximation of a shrug. "She seems to be…despite some _very_ unusual behaviour."

"Well…" It took a few seconds, but Usagi finally relaxed. "If you're happy, Minako, then so am I. Even if it _is_ weird to see you walking to school like this." She dropped into a hushed grumble. "I though we were make-up buddies. At this rate, your grades will lift too and I'll be left all alone!"

"Never mind all that," Minako cooed, dismissing her concerns with a quick wave. "I'd much rather hear all the juicy details from your date with Mamoru last night. We had a deal, didn't we?"

Usagi glanced briefly at her watch. "I guess we still have a little time, don't we?" Without any further delay, she launched into an excited description of the last night's events, even acting out some moments...much to Artemis' chagrin.

Minako just smiled. _I still don't know exactly what happened to me last night, but somehow I know it will all be okay._ Artemis nuzzled her cheek reassuringly as she pet him in return, silently thanking him for his ever-present belief. _I can't wait to see what the future holds for Minako Aino._

END

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for Head Trip. Short by my usual standards, I know, but it was always intended to be short story. I nailed my planned five chapters but still managed to exceed my expected word count by about three thousand or so! I hope you enjoyed this little diversion - and a look at how Minako became her Last Guardian Knight incarnation. I'm so psyched to finish this because, as entertaining and mojo-regaining it was to write, I'm getting the urge to commence the continuation (and finale) to Order of Black. I know a lot of you have been waiting for that notification - it was a pretty cruel cliffhanger, I know! - and rest assured work will now begin in earnest on getting the first chapter out. Keep a look out for an update on my profile OR a good old fashioned chapter notification in your inbox! Thanks as always for your support and your readership!

Lisseas


End file.
